La guerre des étoiles !
by LouKirameku
Summary: Alexia Dupuis, charmante née-moldu, étudiante à Poudlard pour sa sixième année a Gryffondor, va se retrouver au milieu de la guéguerre Sirius VS Riguel ! Que la guerre des étoiles commence !
1. Prologue !

Le 1er Septembre, à King Cross, la gare de Londres, on voit beaucoup d'enfant et de parents s'affoler, s'agiter et courir dans tout les sens… Normal, c'est le jour de la rentrée ! Et oui ! Pour tout ce petit monde, les vacances sont finies !

Mais regardons de plus près… Vous voyez la jeune fille là-bas ? Celle qui a des cheveux châtain clair un peu rougeoyant et aux yeux marron foncé quoi vous fait penser a du chocolat ? Et bien cette fille là ne va pas dans n'importe quelle école ! Elle va à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie ! Oui vous vous direz sûrement : «_** WHAT THE FUCK ?**_ » Et bien je vous répond : « _**Susuuuuuuu**_ »

Non plus sérieusement, suivons cette charmante jeune fille tout au long de sa sixième année d'étude dans ce haut lieu de la magie et vous verrez que même chez les sorcier et les sorcière la vie n'est pas si simple ! Surtout quand on a un faible pour celui qu'on s'est juré de détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et qu'un autre surgi dans votre vie comme un cheveux dans la soupe…

Croyez moi, Alexia Dupuis va en voir de toutes les couleurs cette année, pour votre plus grand plaisir ;) !


	2. My Faithful Handyman

**My Faithful Handyman**

C'était vraiment moins une cette fois ! La prochaine fois, je ne fais pas confiance à mon horloge mentale ! Je viens de faire un vrai marathon, valise et cage en main ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais ! Heureusement il y avait James ! James Potter est mon meilleur ami, depuis la deuxième année… Au début on ne s'adorait pas du tout ! Mais il a fallu d'une heure de colle pour nous rendre quasi inséparable ! On est tout les deux de grand farceur ! Lui a même créé son groupe de farceur : Les Maraudeurs ! (Ça déchire comme nom, je trouve… Même si se donner un nom fait un peu gamin…)

Seul un des membres du groupe est particulièrement lourd : Sirius Black ! Non mais lui, non seulement il est le Don Juan de Poudlard mais en plus il se prend pour un dieu ! (Je vous accorde que c'est quasiment la même chose… Mais il pourrait au moins être un peu plus… Normal ? )

Bon, peu importe ! Là je suis a moitié couché dans le couloirs du train, complètement essoufflé, James est assit à mes côtés reprenant son souffle lui aussi, mais contrairement à moi, il est habitué a courir ! On se regarde, et nous sommes tout les deux pris d'un fou rire… Lorsque, enfin, on peut reparler :

_**- Alors, cette année c'était quoi ?**_ Demande t il, un sourire moqueur étalé sur ses lèvres, en se redressant.

Ha la la, si tu savais Jaja ! Ton amie est complètement irresponsable et n'a aucune conscience du temps ! Oui je suis _tous les ans_ en retard, et cette fois j'ai battu le record : le train commençais a partir sans moi ! Une chance que James me connaisse si bien !

_**- Arret de te moquer de moi ! C'est pas drôle ! Je me rend pas compte du temps qui passe ! **_

James rigola encore et me tendis sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Enfin debout il me pris dans ses bras en un bref câlin de « bienvenue » … Il m'a manqué pendant les deux mois de vacances ce con ! Il m'aida avec ma valise et ma chouette qui maintenant ne voulais plus que je l'approche, le fait que je l'ai balancé a James pour monter dans le train a du la traumatisé…

Arrivé dans le compartiment, Rémus ne pris dans ses bras, je l'adore ! C'est vraiment un type super, mais c'est aussi un farceur ! Rémus Lupin fait parti du groupe des Maraudeurs, le groupe de James… C'est peut être le seul du groupe pour lequel j'ai rien à reprocher ! (C'est vraiment le seul !)

_**- Encore en retard !**_ Dit il en se reculant tout en souriant, il se moque lui aussi !

Pour seule réponse je lui tire la langue, je sais c'est complètement immature, mais qui a envie de l'être ? Devenir mature veux dire grandir et ça c'est hors de question !

Dans le compartiment, il y a Peter Pettigrow, un garçon pas très sur de lui, ni très présent, surtout ces derniers temps, on ne l'entend plus trop. Il est aussi énormément gourmand ! Jamais sans une friandise sur lui ! Puis il y a Sirius Black dont je vous ai parlé plus tôt, lui c'est vraiment le briseur de cœur, en un regard il peut vous paralyser, en un seul geste il peut faire battre votre cœur à une vitesse impossible, une seule de ses paroles arrive même à faire tomber les filles dans les pommes ! Je vous rassure, ça ne m'est pas arrivé, je ne suis pas une pauvre greluche à tomber dans les pommes pour qu'il me remarque… Je fais mieux que ça : je lui tape sur les nerf ! Non, je ne l'aime pas, je le déteste ! Je déteste son arrogance, sa suffisance, son sarcasme, ses stupides blagues, ses clin d'œil, ses sourires moqueur, ses nombreuse petites amies (ou groupies), _**TOUT**___!

_**- Salut Peter, Salut Black.**_

_**- Salut Alexia ! **_me répondit Peter, _**Tu veux un bonbon ?**_

_**- Non merci, **_je lui sourie poliment.

_- Bonjours__** Alexia**_, me fit Black avec un clin d'œil

Oui j'ai des origines française c'est pour cela que Black m'a dit bonjours en français. Je ne répondit pas, le regarda un bref instant, il est beau, je ne peux pas le nier… Je me tourne vers James et Rémus

_**- Vous avez vu les filles ? **_

_**- Elles sont justes à côté ! **_

_**- Merci James ! A toute à l'heure pour le festin !**_

Et je sortis pour le compartiment de droite, pourquoi droite ? Hé bien parce que je suis droitière et que généralement, je me dirige vers la droite d'abord lorsque je suis perdu… J'ouvre le compartiment et là vous pouvez m'admirez ! Mes amies dont là ! Elles se tournent vers moi en entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

_**- Je vous ai manqué, hein ?**_ Je rigole en entrant

Noa Holcleps et Lily Evans se levèrent, et me firent un énorme câlin ! Mes deux meilleures amies m'avaient tellement manqué pendant ces deux long mois d'été ! Noa est la gentillesse personnifier, adorable, timide et belle comme un ange tandis que Lily est la studieuse parfaite, gentille, généreuse, deviens aussi dangereuse qu'une lionne quand elle s'énerve et généralement c'est sur ce pauvre James…

_**- On a cru que tu viendrais pas, ou qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !**_ s'écria Noa en me relâchent, souriante de me revoir.

_**- On t'a cru morte ! T'aurais pu nous prévenir que tu serais en retard !**_ Cria Lily qui heureusement s'était écarté un peu de moi et de ma pauvre oreille.

_**- Tu sais, si je vous avais prévenu, je ne serais sûrement pas dans le train à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis heureusement que James m'ait aidé ! **_Je soulève mes sourcils deux fois de suite et lui fait un petit sourire en même temps (La mimique typique des dragueurs à deux balles).

_**- Il a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi ! **_

_**- On dirait presque Sirius Black quand tu fais ça**_, se moque Noa, La gentillesse personnifier hein ? Mon cul !

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et elle se met à rigoler, Lily et Noa se rassoient sur les banquettes du compartiment, et je range ma valise ainsi que ma chouette qui s'est calmé en fin de compte. Je m'excusa au près de la pauvre bête et lui donna du Miamhiboux. Lorsque enfin je m'assoie la porte du compartiment s'ouvre :

_**- Ho, quel dommage… J'ai cru encore, quelque instant au par avant, que nous saurions débarrassé d'une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe pour l'année a venir… Quel dommage, vraiment !**_

_**- Moi aussi, Malfoy, pendant quelque seconde j'ai cru que Merlin avait fait une bonne action et que n'était jamais venu au monde… Maintenant,**_ Dis je en me levant et me dirigeant vers la porte du compartiment, presque en chantant, _**Tu dégages ! **_

Lucius Malfoy, Serpentard et futur Mangemort, déteste tout les né-moldu et ceux qui les fréquentes… En clair, dans cette école, il déteste tout le monde sauf les futur Mangemort… Il est encore derrière la porte du compartiment et me fixe avec ses yeux gris d'un air menacent, si il croit me faire peur ! Hahaha ! La bonne blague ! Je le regarde moi aussi, sourie d'un air moqueur, rigole presque devant lui… Je lui fait un signe de la main et abaisse le petit rideau de la porte. Non mais attend, il a cru que c'était la fête ? Je traîne quand même avec une fille qui a un caractère de lionne et deux farceur qui prennent tout à la rigolade ! (Oui je traîne de temps en temps avec Black… Malheureusement !)

Je retourne m'asseoir et cette fois, je compte bien _rester_ assise ! ... Mais pourquoi je parle moi ? : La porte s'ouvre a nouveaux et laisse entrer Gilderoy Lockhart, élève de Poufsouffle, qui se prend pour le plus beau et tante tant bien que mal de surpasser les Maraudeurs… Je vous rassure, il n'y arrive pas. Mais il me cour après depuis 3 ans tout comme James après Lily, et croyez moi, des fois je la comprend mieux lorsqu'elle s'énerve !

J'aurais bien aimé qu'on me laisse tranquille là. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'asseoir depuis que je suis montée dans le train !

_**- Oh ! Lexie-Tulipe ! J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas avoir le plaisir de t'admirer cette année !**_ Dit il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

_**- Heu... Oui… C'est gentil mais ça va aller… Au revoir Lockhart !**_ Dis je exaspéré, priant intérieurement qu'il débarrasse le plancher rapidement et pour longtemps !

_**- J'ai pensé cet été qu'après Poudlard, on pourrait se marier et avoir des enfants ! On vivrait heureux tout les deux… Qu'en dis tu ? **_

J'entend Lily et Noa étouffer leurs fou rires derrière moi, ce qui me fait réaliser que je n'ai rien rêvé : il a vraiment osé dire ça ! J'en suis scotchée ! Non seulement aujourd'hui j'ai faillit perdre mon train et en même temps mon année d'étude à Poudlard mais en plus j'ai eu une demande en mariage de GILDEROY LOCKHART ! Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez ! Moi, Alexia Dupuis, me marier avec cette bouse de dragon de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Non pas que je me prends pour une beauté de Vélane ou autre, mais il est hors de question de sortir avec … avec … _Avec LUI_ !

_**- Bah alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui répondre Lexie-Tulipe ?**_

BLACK ! Alors toi mon pépère, tu vas me le payer ! Je le fusille du regard alors qu'il s'appuie contre la paroi du train, me souriant satisfait, James arrive derrière lui…

_**- Il se passe quelque chose, ici ? **_Demande t il à cette abruti qui lui sert de frère de cœur !

_**- Lexie-Tulipe, viens de se voir demander en mariage par Gilderoy Lockhart, ici présent !**_

Dans sa voix on pouvais entendre tellement de sarcasme que l'espace d'un instant j'ai eu envie d'épouser cette enflure de Lockhart ! Lily et Noa furent parcouru de nouveau par un fou rire alors qu'elles venaient de se calmer un peu… James me regarde avec des yeux aussi gros que des œufs de dragon, puis se tourne vers Lockhart, il se retient de rire poliment puis se retourne vers moi. Je croise les bras, baisse la tête et ferme les yeux deux secondes… Lorsque je les rouvre, malheureusement, Lockhart est toujours là et attend une réponse, Black est toujours accoudé a la paroi du train un sourire moqueur étalé sur son visage, James ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'aider et mes deux boulettes de meilleures amies rigolent toujours autant derrière moi… C'est sûrement la pire rentrée de ma vie !

_**- On en reparle un autre jour Lockhart.**_

Je prends, la jupe, le chemisier et le pull qui forme mon uniforme et pousse Black d'un coup d'épaule pour me rendre aux toilettes et me changer… Je hais ce crétin de Black ! Je hais ce demeuré de Lockhart ! Je les hais, je les hais, je les hais !

Si je devais choisir entre l'un ou l'autre, je crois que je partirais en courant… Je ne veux aucun des deux ! Je veux pas de gens qui pétent plus haut que leur cul **(**_LouKiramiku :_ _Je sais plus où est ce que j'ai trouvé cette expression de « péter plus haut que leurs cul » mais je l'adore !_**)** parce qu'ils se trouve beau ! Je veux quelqu'un qui sait utiliser sa tête, ce n'est pas si compliqué à trouver ?

Arriver à la gare de Pré-au-lard, James m'accoste et m'éloigne de mes amies et des siens pour me parler, d'après sa tête sa a l'air plutôt grave

_**- Tu pourrais m'aider ?**_ Me demande t il, le regard suppliant.

_**- T'aider à quoi ?**_! _**Généralement tu te débrouilles toujours très bien sans moi… **_(A ce moment là Je pensais qu'il voulait faire une blague à quelqu'un et qu'il voulait mon aide pour ça)

_**- Pas avec Lily… Grace à Lockhart j'ai compris que mon comportement était vraiment ridicule et que Lily ne croira jamais en mes sentiments tant que je…**_

_**- STOP ! J'ai compris !**_ Je l'interromps rapidement comprenant où il veut en venir. _** … C'est d'accord mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi ! **_

Et la il me fait tournoyer en criant des « _**T'es la meilleure petite naine !**_ » Des fois je me dis que je devrais changer d'amis parce que ceux la sont vraiment fatiguant… Mais qu'est ce que je les aime ces cons !

* * *

><p><em>Et voila le premier chapitre :) ! Son titre viens d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup et que j'écoutais en écrivant ce chapitre et qui m'inspirais pour une raison obscure x) La chanson est une reprise de <span>Glee<span> : "Sweet Transvestite"._

_Qu'en pensez vous ? Je espère que ça vous à plus ! _

_A bientôt ! R&R Please !_

_Lou_


	3. Girls Are Not Meant To Fight Dirty

**Girls Are Not Meant To Fight Dirty**

Enfin de retour à Poudlard ! Noa et Lily s'installent toutes les deux en face de moi à la table des Griffondor, mais ce n'est pas les seules… James s'assoit à ma droite pour être en face de Lily et Black s'assoit à ma gauche juste en face de lui s'installe Rémus. En espérant avoir une conversation intelligente au moins une fois dans la soirée !

_**- Tu t'es décidé pour la demande de Lockhart ? **_ Demande Sirius, se penchant vers moi, un immense sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres… Ca y est sa commence !

Je lui lance un regard noir et tourne la tête, regardant ailleurs. Noa et Lily échange un regard amusé et sont prêtent pour repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste…

_**- Tu crois que j'ai une chance d'être celui qui t'emmènera jusqu'à ton futur époux ? Ou alors le témoin du mari ? **_Continu t il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux, a présent je lui tournais complètement le dos, voulant l'ignorer.

J'avais qu'une envie : lui fermer le clapet ! Malheureusement, aucun plat n'était apparu encore donc la bouffe pour le faire taire, ça ne marchait pas. Et je ne savais pas quoi lui rétorquer pour qu'il arrête ! J'en ai marre de lui et de son humour de merde ! En plus ça ne fait rire personne à par lui !

_**- J'adore les mariages ! J'aime voir deux personnes qui s'aiment s'unir pour la vie… **_Fit il d'un air rêveur, toujours en triturant ma mèche de cheveux.

_**- Sauf que je ne me marierais **__**jamais**__**… Ni avec Lockhart, ni avec personne d'autre ! C'est clair ?**_

Je m'étais retourner énervée, criant cette phrase assez fort pour que lui et certaines autres personnes autour de nous entendent… Je détestais m'énerver, me montrer méchante… Généralement je pleure après m'être emporter ou directement en m'énervant. Là je sentais les larmes me brûler les yeux, alors je détourna mon regard. Ca aussi je déteste : pleurer devant des gens…

Sirius ne dit plus rien, Noa et Lily ont depuis longtemps arrêté de rire, James me fixe mais ne dit rien, il sait. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il sait toujours quand je me sent pas bien. Il me connaît et en un regard, il sait. Peter n'ose pas me regarder sûrement de peur que je l'envoie bouler, et Rémus doit fixer Sirius avec un regard plein de reproche comme toujours…

Les premiers années arrivent dans la Grande Salle et pour la plus part sont émerveiller par le plafond de cette salle tout comme moi je l'ai été la première fois que je suis venu ici… En entrant à Poudlard je voyais tous mes rêves se réaliser ! Mais quand j'ai fait connaissance avec Sirius Black, j'ai su que tous les jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos !

Les premières années se font répartir… Les tables applaudissaient chacune à leur tour dès qu'un élève était accepté dans tel ou tel maison. Notre table essayait toujours de faire le maximum de bruit comparer aux autres tables… Idiot certes mais drôle. James et Sirius faisaient des danses bizarres et ridicules, Rémus, Noa et Peter rigolaient lorsque par malheur James m'entraînait dans sa danse stupide mais grâce à lui j'ai bien rigolé !

Dumbledore se leva et fit son discours de bienvenu, debout devant un petit pupitre comme tous les ans. C'est un homme qui inspire confiance et dans ses yeux bleu on y voyais toujours une étincelle de malice, lorsque que l'on fessait quelque chose de mal, il le savais (peut être, même, bien avant nous) c'est comme si il avait été avec nous lorsque nous faisions la bêtise ! Lorsque James et moi, nous nous détestions (Oui Oui Oui, en première et début de deuxième années on se détestait. Dure à croire hein ?), on finissait toujours à la fin de la semaine dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Soit parce qu'on avait fait un duel dans les couloirs et qu'une porte avait finit par brûler sous l'effet d'un sort ou alors parce qu'on a plusieurs fois failli faire exploser la salle de potion en s'envoyant tel ou tel ingrédient en trop dans le chaudron de l'un ou de l'autre… C'est peut être grâce à Dumbledore si lui et moi sommes devenu si proche…

_**- Ha ! Enfin ! J'avais faim moi ! **_S'écria Peter lorsque les plats apparurent, me réveillant de un peu. Lui et la bouffe c'est vraiment une grande histoire d'amoure !

_**- Lily, tu pourrais me passer les pommes de terres ? **_

Je me tourne vers James, surprise du fait qu'il ne l'appelle pas « Lily-Jolie » et du fait qu'il soit totalement maître de lui-même ! Je me tourne vers Lily qui est aussi étonné, sinon plus, que moi. Je me reprends rapidement et personne n'a vu mon étonnement, du moins pas les filles… Lily sort de son blocage grâce un mon petit coup de pied et lui passe le saladier où se trouvent les fameuses patates. Je croise les doigts, pire je prie intérieurement pour qu'il ne dise pas le surnom qu'il aime lui donner…

_**- Merci… Lily,**_ dit il difficilement

_**- De rien… **_dit elle hésitante, puis retourne son attention vers Noa après avoir regardé James plutôt longtemps.

Discrètement, je lui tape l'avant bras, il se tourne vers moi et je lui souri très fière de lui ! Sa commence bien ! C'est un petit pas pour James, un grand pas pour l'humanité ! Il me souri lui aussi mais je sais qu'il est déçu et qu'il s'attendais au moins à ce qu'elle dise son prénom… Mais il a pas finit de faire ses preuves et elle doit prendre conscience de ses effort… Donc il faudra attendre un peu mon Jaja ! Comme si il avait pu lire dans mon esprit il me sourit plus rassuré.

Tout près, trop près même, j'entend un gloussement ridicule, je tourne donc la tête vers Black et évidemment, il est en train de draguer une pouf-pouf de cinquième année, même pas de notre maison et qui répond au nom de Sharon O'Fallein. Fallait se douter que Sirius Black resterait Sirius Black et que tant qu'il ne sortira pas avec toutes les filles de cette école il n'arrêtera pas de draguer… Et puis il trouverais bien une autre école de magie pour draguer encore, il en serait capable, croyez moi ! Je lève les yeux au ciel. Certaines choses ne changeront donc jamais ?

Plus tard dans la Salle Commune, on s'est tous assis près du feu, discutant des vacances et des cours qui allait reprendre jusqu'à ce que petit à petit Lily et Noa partent se couchées, puis c'est au tour de Rémus et Peter. Les derniers dans la Salle communes sont nous trois : James, Black et moi. Je décide de féliciter James pour son effort de ce soir, avant de partir moi aussi me coucher et engage donc la conversation, Je m'étais levé et me mis face à lui :

_**- James ! C'était génialissime ! Faut que tu continu comme ça ! **_

_**- Et pourquoi faire ? **_Demande Black d'une voix traînante, avachis dans un fauteuil regardant son verre de Whisky Pure Feu. Levant sa tête vers moi et me regardant il reposa sa question. _**Pourquoi faire ? Pour que ta copine lui crache au visage ?**_

_**- Tu es soul, **_Je constate alors que lui se lève et se dirige vers moi. Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement ? Au dîner il s'emblais bien s'amuser avec sa pouf !

_**-Mais totalement lucide ! Tu encourages James à faire des efforts alors que tu sais très bien que Lily continuera à le rejeter ! Et toi ? Toi tu te régales à regarder ton **_**meilleur ami**_**s'en prendre plein la gueule ! **_Me cri t il au visage, il fait une bonne tête de plus que moi, mais s'il croit qu'il peu m'effrayer il se met la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

_**- Si j'encourage James à faire des efforts c'est justement parce que je connais Lily et que moi aussi je reçoit des avances ! Et celles que je reçois sont mille fois pires ! Alors je sais **_**où**_**est le problème dans ses avances ! Et je sais pourquoi elle refuse constamment ! Mais toi ! Toi, tu es incapable d'aimer une fille ! Parce qu'à trop vouloir être aimé, tu as oublié comment aimer ! **_

James est incapable de parler pour le moment, incapable de comprendre pourquoi, ses deux meilleurs amis, Black et moi nous nous crions dessus, l'un sur l'autre à une heure du matin. Incapable de trouver la moindre chose pour nous arrêter. Black me regarda, un air de dégoût coller sur le visage, et l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru voir de la tristesse et de la peine dans ses yeux, mais si se fut le cas, ces expressions furent vite remplacer par de la colère, peut être même de la haine…

_**- Ouuuh, **__Mademoiselle __**est une experte en amour ! Alors dis moi Lexie-Tulipe, Lockhart et toi c'est sérieux ? Parce que vu comme c'est parti lui et toi, il y a de forte chance pour que vous finissiez ensemble ! Parce que vous êtes lui et toi une belle imitation de James et Lily ! **_Dit il en se penchant vers moi, il puait l'alcool mais plutôt mourir que de lui montrer qu'en cette instant j'avais peur. Oui, peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire sous le coup de la colère.

_**- Lockhart n'a rien à voir avec James ! Et je ne sortirai **_**jamais**_** avec lui ! Et lui et moi ne sommes pas une « belle imitation » de James et Lily ! **_

_**- En quoi est ce que les avances de Lockhart et celle de James sont différentes ? Moi j'en vois pas de différences ! **_Rigole t il

_**- Lockhart est un imbécile, une enflure, une bouse de dragon sans cervelle, sans tenu et s'appropries le talent des autres pour essayer de m'avoir dans son lit ! James, lui, il aime Lily, il a des talents qu'il ne dérobe pas aux autres, il sait se tenir quand il veut et il a un cerveau ! **_Je marque une pause et reprend mon souffle, Black continu à me fixer avec ce même regard, de dégoût et de haine. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais morte plus d'une centaine de fois. _**Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas savoir distinguer l'amour quand il est là ! Tu ne sais pas aimer ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! C'est à se demander si tu as un cœur !**_

_**- Toi, tu en as un peut être ? Toi qui n'aimes pas les mariages ! Toi qui encourage un pauvre fou à se faire rejeter une fois de plus ! Toi qui encourage ton meilleur ami à aller se faire briser le cœur une nouvelle fois ! **_Il hurlais et allais sûrement réveiller tout le château. Mais peu importe quand on se fait juger injustement ! Cette fois Black, c'est moi qui gagnerai !

_**- Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'aimais pas les mariages ! J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas me marier, c'est différents ! Et les différences tu ne sais pas les distinguer non plus ! Tu es pathétique ! Tu finiras tout seul, tous tes amis auront une famille et toi, incapable d'aimer, incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment, tu finiras seul ! **_ Je hurle à mon tour en le poussant avec mon index.

James se décide enfin à venir nous séparer mais Black et moi on continue de se hurler dessus, cette fois en même temps ce qui nous rend vraiment impossible à comprendre.

_**- STOP ! Sirius, tu vas te coucher maintenant ! Et toi Alexia tu devrais faire pareille avant que ça n'empire… **_ Nous gronde t il, nous séparant en se mettent au milieu les bras tendu.

_**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? **_Demanda Lily ensommeiller en descendant quelques marches de l'escalier qui menais au dortoir

Elle n'était pas la seule à descendre… Noa, Rémus, Franck Londubat, Alice Johnson, et d'autres élèves de différentes années étaient aussi descendu voir ce qui se passait…

_**- Il n'y a plus rien à voir ! Allez vous recoucher ! **_Ordonne James.

_**- Bonne nuit**_. Je murmure à James et prend Lily et Noa par les bras et les entraîne avec moi dans notre dortoir.

_**- Que c'est il passé entre toi et Black **_? demande Lily en venant s'assoir sur mon lit, Noa l'imite et moi aussi.

_**- Dispute… Comme toujours. Sauf qu'il était soul… Et je crois que cette fois je l'ai blaisé…**_

_**- Pourquoi ? Vous n'en êtes pas venu aux mains tout de même ? **_S'écria Noa inquiète

_**- Non… Mais sa à du lui faire l'effet d'une gifle… **_

Je leur raconte donc mes paroles, sans expliquer pourquoi on en est venu à se disputer, ou le réel sujet de dispute. Quelque part je m'en veux de lui avoir dit ça… Je sais pourquoi il se comporte de cette manière et je peux que le comprendre, mais des fois ça me tape sur le système… De toute manière ce qui est fait, est fait ! On verra bien demain comment vont être les choses…

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, mais qui montre qu'Alexia a réussi à « démasquer » Sirius alors qu'ils ne font que je disputer ou s'envoyer des pics. Lui a peur de la facilité avec laquelle elle a réussi à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… Les gens sont quand même bien compliqués, non ?<em>

_Dans le prochain chapitre peut être que quelqu'un viendra, enfin, perturber encore plus notre adorable Alexia ;)_

_Le titre est encore une parole de chanson, (je pense que tout mes chapitres auront un nom venant d'une chanson), La chanson de ce chapitre est Girls de Marina and the Diamonds._

**_wasa: _**_C,a me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien mon précédent chapitre :) !_

_En attendant : R&R please !_


	4. Close Enough To Start A War

**Close E****nough**** To Start A War**

Il est là, devant moi. Comme tout à l'heure. Il est tout près de moi, il me regarde avec ses yeux qui ont cette couleur si particulière de gris, qui n'existe nul part ailleurs. Mais cette fois il n'y a aucune haine, aucune colère. Ses yeux sont aussi doux qu'une caresse. Tellement envoûtant. Il s'approche encore plus.

_**-Lexie-Tulipe**_, dit il en mettant ses main contre le mur au niveau de ma tête.

Incapable de dire faire quoi que se soit je le regarde, complètement perdu. Il est tellement beau. Il colle son front au mien et approche dangereusement de mes lèvres.

_**-Sirius**_, je murmure.

Il s'écarte de moi, me souri doucement et d'un coup ses trait se tordent par la colère et se met à hurler.

_**-Je ne sais pas aimer ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu me connais peut être ? Pas de cœur tu dis, hein ? C'est TOI, la sans cœur entre nous ! **_Hurle t il en s'éloignant à reculons tandis que moi je m'avance, essayant de l'arrêter, de le calmer. Peut être même de m'excuser…

_**-Non, s'il te plait ! Sirius…**_ Je murmure en essayant de lui toucher le bras, qu'il dégage brusquement.

_**-Réveil toi ! Allez debout ! **_Hurle t il avec la voix de Lily

Puis me sentant tomber, j'hurle. Pour finalement me rendre compte que j'avais tout rêvé ! Les fesses par terre, une jambe encore sur le lit, la couverture sur ma tête, je reprends mes esprits. Cette journée commence bien, vous ne trouvez pas ? Noa est prise d'un fou rire et Lily me balance mon uniforme sur la tête au moment où j'avais enlevé ma couette. Si jamais l'une d'elles montre le souvenir de ce réveil à qui que se soit, je la tue ! …Et me venge ! NA !

_**-C'était quoi ton rêve ?**_ demande Noa en s'accroupissant à mes côtés

_**-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**_

_**-J'ai juste cru t'entendre murmurer « Sirius » plusieurs fois**_, rigole t elle en se levant. Elle me tend sa main et m'aide à me lever. Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière phrase et pars me préparer. C'est officiellement reparti pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !

Trop perdu dans mes pensées qui étaient tout simplement ma dispute et mon rêve avec Black, je ne me rendais pas compte que Lily, Noa et moi venions d'entrer dans la salle de métamorphose pour notre premier cour de l'année.

Je m'installe au troisième rang, côté droit, pour être contre le mur et pouvoir écrire normalement (Je suis droitière.) Cette année, notre cour de métamorphose est en commun avec les Serdaigles. Ils sont connus pour être intelligent. J'en connais qui ne le sont pas en tout cas… Notamment une qui se faisait draguer par Black, Sharon O'Fallein…

_**-Excuse moi, ça te dérange si je m'assois ici ?**_ Demande une voix masculine douce et attirante

Je me retourne et devant moi se tient Rigel Elinguer, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, plutôt costaus le gas. Il a des cheveux un peu bouclé, blond foncé et des yeux verts d'eau magnifique ! J'arrête de le dévisager, sourie et lui répond que sa ne me dérange pas.

_**-Je m'appel Rigel, Rigel Elinguer. **_Se présente t il en se tournant vers moi lorsqu'il fut assis.

_**-Alexia Dupuis.**_ Je dis tout simplement avec un sourire

James n'appréciait pas tellement Rigel, il n'aimait pas sa manière de jouer du Quidditch, ni la façon dont il traite son équipe. Rigel est l'un des batteurs. Le nombre de fois où il s'énervait lorsqu'il se voyait perdre ! Le nombre de fois où je me suis foutu de sa gueule avec James, lorsqu'il s'énervait ! (Jamais devant lui. Quand même !)

Je reporte mon attention sur McGonagall qui nous explique comment l'année se déroulera avec elle. Rien de bien intéressant pour le moment en clair… Je regarde un peu les gens dans la salle comme pendant les contrôles… Généralement, c'est en Arithmancie **(****LouKiramiku **_: Il me semble que ça ressemble au maths mais je ne suis pas sûr ! Donc on va dire que c'est des maths pour l'histoire :$_ _!_**)**, où je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien écrire… Je me suis même pausé cette question plusieurs fois : « Pourquoi avoir pris cette matière ? », puis je me rappel pourquoi j'ai pris cette matière ! Lily m'avait assuré que c'était mille fois mieux que la divination ! Mon cul ! En divination, James et Black dorment ! Nous on a des tonnes d'exercices à faire ! C'est pas juste !

Je regarde en direction de Rémus qui me fait un signe discret avec un sourire, auxquels je réponds d'un sourire et continu mon inspection de la salle de classe. James me sourie, Peter mange un bonbon et se tourne vers moi au moment ou il l'avale, je rigole doucement en le voyant faire. Il sourie en rougissant légèrement. Sirius… Pardon, Black, ne me regarde même pas. Il fait apparaître des petits jets de couleurs et les faisait tourner dans tout les sens. Si il savait quel rêve j'ai fait !

_**-Tu es dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, non ?**_

_**-Heu… Oui… Toi tu es dans celle de Serdaigle. **_Il venait de me couper de mes pensées et de ma contemplation de Black… Oui j'admirais Black, je l'avoue. C'est terrible mais depuis le rêve de ce matin, mon point de vue sur lui est different… Non, ça doit être mon imagination !

_**-Je suis le Capitaine de l'équipe !**_ Dit il très fièrement en me souriant.

_**-Ho !**_ _**Mon meilleur ami est aussi Capitaine mais de l'équipe de Griffondor… Vous devez vous connaître !**_

_**-James Potter ? **_Demanda t il, une main dans ses cheveux. Haa, lui aussi il est beau !

Je fis un signe affirmatif avec ma tête et le regarde. Je pense que Black a du souci à se faire parce que, non seulement Elinguer est beau mais en plus il a l'air d'avoir un meilleur caractère…

_**-Alors ? Toi et Elinguer ?**_ Fit Lily avec un grand sourire et les yeux gros comme des œufs de dragon alors que nous nous rendons dans les cachots pour double cour de Potion.

_**-Hein ? **_

_**Ho, fait pas celle qui ne sait pas ! On t'a vu ! Toi et Elinguer avez passé toute l'heure à parler ! **_Cette fois c'est Noa qui parle, le doigt levé en ma direction alors qu'elle marchait à reculons devant moi, penché comme Quasimodo. J'aurais pu rigoler de sa dégaine si son doigt n'était pas braqué sur moi.

_**-Oui, lui et moi avons parlé toute l'heure…**_ _**C'est tout ! Allez pas vous imaginez qu'il me demandera d'aller avec lui à la prochaine sortie à Prè-au-Lard !**_

_**-Moi je crois que dans peu de temps tu le verras revenir vers toi pour te demander de l'accompagner ! Je suis prête à parier une sortie avec Potter ! **_Rigole Lily, à mon avis un peu trop vite ! Héhéhéhé !

_**-Ha oui ?**_! Je regarde Noa, qui me regarde. On se sourie, on s'est comprise ! Mission : James + Lily = Prè-au-Lard. Mais on aura besoin d'aide… Et ça c'est pas gagné ! Black ne voudra pas et je comte pas lui demander ! Rémus n'aimes pas se mêler des histoires des autres et il a raison… Peter ? Comment peut il bien nous aider lui ? Et puis il risque de tout dire à Black qui fera capoté notre mission !

_**-Oui !**_ Affirme Lily qui cour presque devant nous pour arriver à son cour favori et qui nous a donc pas vu. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! _**Bah, vous venez ou pas ?**_

_**-On arrive Lily !**_

Se dépêcher pour finalement attendre devant la salle que le prof veuille bien se dépêcher à son tour c'est complètement débile n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant, Lily s'en foutait si on était en retard aux autres cours mais à celui là ! Ce serait baissé dans l'estime de Slughorn ! Quelle horreur ! Le pire des crimes ! Que dis-je ? Un sacrilège ! Une hérésie !

Devant la salle, se trouve évidemment les Serpentard, nombreux sont ceux de cette maison qui voue un culte à ce mage noir qui terrorise la population de sorcier et, depuis peu, moldue ! Ce con tyrannique se fait appeler Lord Voldemort mais la plus part des gens ont peur de lui et n'ose même pas prononcer son nom et le surnomme Tu-sais-qui ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ce dernier est nouveau, parce que « notre chère Voldy » y a mis un tabou. Celui qui prononce son nom fait apparaître ses disciples, ou lui-même, et généralement c'est le dernier mots qu'il a l'occasion de prononcer.

Ces types sont des monstres ! Leur cible favorite est les sorciers de parents moldue comme Lily et moi. Les née moldue ou comme ils aiment nous appeler les Sang-de-bourbes. Lily et moi sommes souvent appelé ainsi par ces têtes de lards. Mais peux nous importe tant qu'ils n'attaquent pas. Malheureusement, James et Black ne comprennent pas, prennent notre défense en démarrant une bagarre, ce qui ne fait qu'empirer la chose. Lily et moi sommes devenu leur cible N°1 grâce à leurs conneries ! D'après les Serpentard, se venger sur nous est le meilleur moyen d'atteindre James et Black… Allez savoir pourquoi c'est Lily et moi sommes le meilleur moyen pour atteindre Black… Encore pour James ! Toute l'école le sait : toucher à sa promise ou à moi équivaut un allé direct pour St Mangouste, l'hôpitaux des sorcier d'Angleterre.

En parlent du loup… ! James arrive vers nous :

_**-Elinguer ? Elinguer ? Toi et ce taré ? **_S'écrit il ahuri levant les bras dans tout les sens en me fixant avec des yeux énorme ! Il aurait pu faire peur à un Voldy en puissance en ce moment même !

_**-Non… Mais, non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**_ Je balbutie mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être une gosse de 6 ans qui venait de casser le vase chinois que grand-mère avait acheté lors de son voyage pour ses 50 ans de mariage et de me faire gronder par mon père !

_**-On vous à tous vu flirter pendant le cour de McGonagall ! **_Gronde t il. Un vrai papa poule, ma parole !

_**-Mais, pas…**_

_**-Ce n'est pas tes affaires Potter ! Alexia a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut ! Tu n'es pas son père ! **_Me coupe Lily. C'est reparti pour une engueulade. Maman rentre en jeux les amis !

_**-Peut être Evans, mais je veux son bien, tout comme toi normalement ! Sauf que toi, tu ne sais pas qui est réellement ce type !**_ S'énerve James. Je suis complètement sur le cul ! Jamais au grand jamais James Potter n'a appelé Lily par son nom de famille ! J'échange un regard avec Noa elle ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau, tourne la tête vers moi, me regard. Notre mission risque d'être beaucoup plus dure qu'on ne le pensait !

_**-Potter ! Arrête d'être aussi insupportable ! Bien sur que je veux son bien ! Noa et Alexia sont mes meilleures amies tout de même ! **_Cris t elle en fessant un pas devant elle pour faire face à James qui est quand même grand… Il la dépasse d'une dizaine de centimètres.

_**-C'est aussi ma meilleure amie ! Chose que tu oublis souvent ! Parce que, dans l'histoire c'est toi l'égoïste ! Tu te rappel l'année dernière ? Et bien laisse moi donc te rafraîchir la mémoire : Alexia avait pris ma défense lorsque ton soit disant meilleur ami vous avez appeler elle et toi des… Tu sais quoi… Tu lui a dis des paroles tellement méchante qu'elle est rester dans notre dortoir plus d'une semaine, sans en sortir, brisée par tes insultes ! Tu as laissé ta ''Meilleure amie'' tombé tu lui as même briser le coeur ! Tout ça parce que c'était MOI qu'elle défendait ! Tu as préféré défendre un futur Mangemort, que de croire ta meilleure amie ! Au lieu de ça, tu l'as insulté ! **_ Lui hurle t il. Je baisse la tête et regarde ailleurs. Je n'aimais pas parler de cette histoire. J'ai du rester deux semaine dans le dortoir des garçons, ne voulant pas parler de ce qu'elle avait bien pu me cracher à la figure. Je ne voulais plus rien faire à part rester dans le lit. Je suis sortie très rarement et toujours poussé et accompagné par James

C'est vrai qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte ce jour là ! Je me rappel encore de l'étonnement et de la frustration que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'elle a commencer à insulter James et à lui ordonner d'arrêter de torturer le pauvre Servillus ! Je n'avais rien contre lui à la base mais il est vrai que je ne l'aimais pas trop et quand il était avec nous je discutais avec Noa qui, elle non plus, ne l'aimait pas plus que moi. Lorsqu'il a eu le malheur de nous insulter James est presque devenu fou ! Lily s'est énervé contre lui alors qu'il nous défendait, alors je l'ai défendu contre Lily. Celle-ci la très mal pris…

* * *

><p><em>Voila enfin le perturbateur ! Pas mal hein ? ;P <em>

_Une petite dispute Lily / James... Assez sérieuse ! Peut être que Lily va se rendre comte que James n'est pas aussi égoïste qu'elle ne le pense ! _

_Je pense mettre le Flashback de l'évènement cité, dans le prochain chapitre mais je sais pas si ça vaut le coup... Ou le Point De Vue de Sirius...? Je réfléchie :P _

**Drottingulove : **_Merci pour ta Review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'avais peur que la dispute entre Sirius et Alexia soit un peu trop tiré par les cheveux et qu'elle ne suive pas trop l'histoire, ça me rassure qu'elle t'ait plus ! N'hésite pas à redonner ton avis :)_

_Le nom du chapitre viens de la chanson d'Adele, Turning Tables. J'aime beaucoup cette chanteuse ! _

_R&R Please ? _


	5. I'm Not Fallin' In Love With Ya !

**I'm Not Fallin' In Love With Ya**** !**

James a beau l'aimer, ça il ne lui a toujours pas pardonné… Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une superbe rentrée cette année… Sans un mot de plus, Noa, Rémus, Peter et Lily rentre dans la salle de Potion que Slughorn a enfin ouverte. La tête basse, comme une coupable, je les entendais partir. Tout ce que James lui avait reproché, jamais je le lui aurais avoué. Par fierté. Mais tout s'apprend tôt ou tard. On apprendra toujours quelque chose sur une personne après avoir dit LA bêtise qui l'aura blaisé… Parce qu'après tout, on a tous, un petit secret. On veut l'ignorer, on le cache, on ment au autres pour le protéger, on se ment parfois…

James met sa main protectrice sur mon épaule et me pousse légèrement vers la salle. Black n'avait pas prononcer un mot, il n'avait peut être, même pas pris la peine de suivre l'échange. Je l'ai blessé hier… J'ai du dire la bêtise de trop. Mais après tous ce qu'on s'est crié dessus, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu dire pour le blessé. Réfléchie ! Réfléchie !

_**-Al ? Alex ? Hey ! Tu m'en veux ? **_Demande James, se penchant à mon niveau (C'est-à-dire : bas) avec un moue de petit garçon tout chou (Auquel, il le sait, je ne peux rien refuser). Je sourie, vaincue :

_**-Non, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir quand tu fais cette tête !**_

Il me tire la langue, je lève les yeux au ciel. Petit James ne grandira jamais… Quelle chance !

Slughorn, ce vieux lèche botte, est le seul prof qui me supporte pas… Il ne supporte pas non plus James et Black… Tandis que Lily est une déesse pour lui. Voila, quand on est bon en une matière on peux devenir le chouchou du prof… et la tête de turc de la classe. Chacun fait comme il lui conviens après tout, non ?

_**-Mr Potter, Mr Black et Miss Dupuis, quelle coïncidence! Nous attendions que vous ! **_

Je hais le sarcasme matinal de certain prof de potion… Surtout le matin ! Je lève encore une fois les yeux au ciel ! Ce type est exaspérant... Le temps que Slughorn nous « sermonne » sur notre entré un peu tardive, et si je faisais le tour des élèves présent dans la salle ? Brillante idée, hein ? Alors, nous avons beaucoup de Serpentard (près que toute leur 6em année), futur Mangemort et qui ne mérite pas que je m'intéresse à eux. Puis nous avons aussi pour Poufsouffle et Serdaigle 3 ou 4 élèves dont Morgane Vaznina, Poufsouffle, et Léona Versan, Serdaigle. Ces deux filles sont les pires pestes et les pires commères ! Elles peuvent vous ruiner une réputation de roi en deux secondes. On les surnomme _Radio Poudlard_… Puis, enfin, de la meilleure maison de Poudlard, vous l'aurez compris c'est de Gryffondor dont je parle, il y a Rémus, Lily, Noa, Peter, James, Black, Alice Johnson et Moi. Nous sommes beaucoup dans cette petite salle puante ! Mais je suis sûr que si Slughorn avait été plus exigeant et n'avait accepter que ceux qui ont eu un Optimal à leur B.U.S.E, nous ne serions que nous Gryffondor (Moins Alice et Peter !) et quelque Serpentard !

Enfin, bref ! Revenons à notre charmant prof de potion.

_**-Miss Dupuis et Mr Black vous serez le seul binôme de cette classe, j'attend de vous deux d'excellentes potions pendant ce semestre ! D'autant plus que vous avez tout les deux eu un Optimal à vos B.U.S.E donc vous n'avez aucune excuse pour rater vos potions !**_ Dit il en nous regardant tour à tour. _**Allez vous asseoir dans le fond.**_

Le destin serait donc contre moi ? Nous nous installons donc au fond de la salle, moi contre le mur à ma droite et _Lui _juste à côté. Son regard ne m'a pas effleuré une seule fois. Le fait qu'il m'ignore m'insupporte ! Soudain, j'ai envie de crier, d'avoir son attention, qu'il me regarde ! Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce besoin. Peut être que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'il m'ignore, qu'il ne m'énerve pas…

_**-Aujourd'hui nous étudierons la plus puissante des potion, sa couleur est nacrée et…**_, annonce Slughorn mais fut coupé par la main de Lily qui a évidemment déjà deviné de quel Potion il s'agit… _**Oui Miss Evans ?**_

_**-L'**_**_Amortentia_**_**?**_ Dit elle clairement et sur d'elle tandis que moi je viens de le murmuré. Tout Moldue a déjà entendu parler de filtre d'Amour, sans qu'il s'ache qu'il existe réellement un. Etant Née-Moldue et curieuse, on s'était demandé, lors de notre première année, si ce filtre existait dans le monde sorcier. Nous étions allé à la bibliothèque après notre premier cours de potion et nous avons heurté Noa dans le couloir. Notre amitié est née ce jour là…

_**-Exacte ! 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Hum… Miss Dupuis, connaissez vous une particularité à cette potion ? **_Demande t il sournoisement, un sourire fière collé aux lèvres. Il ne sait pas que je la connais. Haha ! Il va être choqué !

_**-Oui, professeur…**_ _**Pour chaque personne l'odeur de cette potion est différente. Cette odeur représente la personne aimée… De plus la vapeur qui **__**s'émane d'un chaudron d'Amortentia s'élève en spirales. **_Je récite, la tête droite et en fixant le beau visage d'incrédulité de Slughorn. La vengeance est si douce parfois ! Je sens tous les regards posés sur moi, la raison ? Et bien c'est pas en mon habitude de réponde aux questions de Slughorn puisqu'on s'ignore lors des cours… Mais je ne suis pas une idiote, j'apprends mes cours de potions. j'ignore, juste, le prof et ses paroles… Lily me les rapporte lorsque nous étudions de toute manière…

_**-…C'est… exact !**_ _**10 points pour Gryffondor…**_

Slughorn retourne à ses explications, un peu surpris mais pas mécontent et moi je retourne à mon dessin… Ou gribouillis, puisque je suis incapable de me concentré dessus ! Mon cerveau ne fait que me remontrer la scène d'hier soir, mon cœur se serre à chaque parole dont je me rappelle… Je pose brusquement mon crayon et transforme ma feuille en une boulette rageusement. Ho comme j'aimerai _Lui_ balancer cette boulette sur la tête pour qu'il se rend compte que je suis là, que j'existe ! A mon étonnement, il se tourne légèrement et me regarde du coin de l'œil, retenant mon souffle sans raison, on resta bien quelques minutes ainsi. Le cœur battant je me prépare à m'excuser de mes paroles mais à ce moment précis il reçoit un petit mot et détourne son attention de moi… Au moment ou j'allais parler ! Lisant son petit mot, il se met à sourire à la Don Juan et regarde Morgane Vaznina, lui fait un clin d'oeil. Je suis sur qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! Elle à du voir au moment où j'ai claqué le crayon sur la table et l'échange de regard avec Black ! Elle à du croire que j'allais lui piquer son petit joujou ! HA ! La bonne blague ! Elle peut se le garder ! Tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour elle ! Je vais pas crever, ronger par le remord de mes paroles, pour ce bouzeux ! Ils ne valent pas la peine que je m'énerve ! Ils ne valent rien !

Un mot de Lily arriva sur mon livre de potion, juste à temps pour me changer les idées !

_**« Je suis désolé pour l'an dernier… Tu m'en veux toujours ? Tu as l'air en colère ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »**_

_**« **__Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu es désolé. Je suis juste un peu énervé… Rien de grave ! »_

_**« C'est à cause de Black ? Je te connais, tu n'es pas juste énervé ! Dis moi ! »**_

_**« **__Plus tard, s'il te plait… » _

Au moment où j'écrivais ces mots, la colère avait laisser place à de la tristesse, comme si je venais d'être déçu… Je connais Black, jamais je ne serais déçu de lui, je sais qu'il fera le contraire de ce qu'il doit faire. Je suis peut être déçu de moi ? Je pense que sa doit être ça… Il y a pas d'autre raison, sinon ! Sa m'énerve tout ça !

Et puis, ce cours de potion qui ne finit pas ! Bloquer aux côtés de Black ! J'ai besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air. Plus je pense plus j'arrive à des conclusions pessimistes… Mes questionnements ne sont plus centré sur Black, elles sont centré sur moi, ma vie, mes amis, etc. Du style : Qui m'aime vraiment ? Question toute simple et puéril mes réponses sont de ce style : Lily, Noa, James, peut être Rémus, Peter quand je lui donne mon dessert, mes parents ? Bah, ils en ont mare de moi… En clair, 4 personnes m'aiment bien et le reste s'en fou… Ho ! J'allais oublier Lockheart, 4 et demi personnes m'aiment bien, c'est toujours ça de pris, non ? Pourquoi pas _Lui_ ? C'est dans cette stupide ambiance que je sort de cette foutu salle de potion à la seconde où la cloche sonne.

Je suis sortis la première avant même que les autres ait pu faire un mouvement, je me sentais oppresser dans cette salle, j'avais presque du mal à respirer. Je monte, en courant, chez les Griffondors, au septième étage, où je m'énerve de nouveau ! Debout dans la Salle Commune, mon sac jeté sur le fauteuil devant moi, je fais les cent pas.

_**-Quel abruti ! Qu'il aille au diable !**_ Je crie dans la salle, encore pour très peu de temps, vide_**. J'en fais un cauchemar, je me creuse la tête pour m'excuser, et lui ? Ha, mais tant pis pour lui !**_

Je prend mon sac et monte dans le dortoir. Shoot dans mon sac qui explose au pied de mon lit, sur lequel je me laisse tomber. Des larmes se forment aux coins de mes yeux…

_**-Me mettre dans tous ces états pour lui ! Je rêve !**_ Je murmure en les essuyant d'un revers de la main. _**Je le hais !**_

_**-Moi, je crois plutôt qu'il te plait… **_dit une petite voix que je connais très bien, en s'approchant.

_**-Noa ?**_ Je demande en me redressant, et voyant qu'elle n'est pas seule : _**Lily ?**_

_**-Je savais que c'était à cause de cet abruti à l'ego surdimensionné de Black !**_ S'écrit cette dernière en s'approchant de mon lit. _**Qu'a-t-il fait ?**_

_**-C'est juste moi qui aie voulu m'excuser de mes paroles d'hier et… Et… **_

Mes larmes revenaient et, sans avoir à dire quoi que ce soit, avant même que je relève la tête, elles me serraient déjà fortement dans leurs bras. Noa desserre son étreinte la première, me regarde tristement et prononce ces quelque mots : « _**Tu l'aimes, tu aimes Sirius Black…**_ ». Quelque mois plus tôt, je lui aurais rie au nez, aujourd'hui j'en pleure… Mais, croyez moi, un jour, bientôt, je me vengerais. Il me le payera… Peu importe les heures de colle que cela pourra m'apporter, peu importe les sorties à Pré au lard dont je n'aurai pas droit d'aller, je veux l'humilier et je le ferais ! Maintenant, Black, la guerre peu commencer. Essuyant complètement mes larmes et me dégagent de l'étreinte de Lily, je les regarde toute les deux, tour à tour puis prend une grande inspiration :

_**-J'aurais besoin de votre aide…**_

Houu, Black, mon grand, tu sais pas ce qu'il t'attend !

* * *

><p><em>Je voulais mettre ce chapitre en ligne bien avant de partir en vacance mais je n'ai pas eu le temps… De plus j'ai réécris tout ce chapitre et finalement il est bien mieux ! J'ai bien envie de mettre le point de vue de Sirius, mais je sais pas si ça en vaut la peine… Une idée ?<em>

**Mary Malfoy Black :**_ Noa, qui voie très claire dans le petit cœur d'Alexia ) Merci pour ta review, by the way. J'ai sauté de joie en la lisant (Comme quoi il en faut peu pour être heureux !) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Redonne moi ton avis, si telle est ton désir :P Bisous._

_Le nom du chapitre viens de la chanson des Maroon 5 – Give A Little More et va à merveille avec le chapitre, non ?_

_R&R Please ? – Lou._


	6. Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

**Tell Me Sweet Little Lies**

Après toute une soirée à chercher une bonne blague à faire à Black, épluché mille livres de la bibliothèque et quelques chaudrons explosés, j'ai réussi la phase de création de ma blague, grâce aux filles, il faut bien le dire… Ce soir, au festin, il faut absolument qu'il boit cette petite potion qui demain matin aura commencé à faire effet et à ce moment là, je savourai ma vengeance ! Muhaha, je suis diabolique par moment !

Justement, petite fiole en main, les filles et moi allons manger notre dîner à la Grande Salle, comme toute les soirs. Noa mène la troupe, elle choisit de se mettre avec les maraudeurs. Lily a côté de Black, Moi en face de lui et Noa en face de Rémus. Parfait ! La coupe de Black est déjà remplie de jus de citrouille, il me suffit juste de versé la potion… Je me sers moi aussi de jus de citrouille. Discrètement, je verse la potion dans ma coupe. Noa fait diversion et j'échange les coupes. Personne n'a rien vu ? Lily me jette un regard discret qui me certifie que personne ne m'a vu… Tant mieux ! Je me mets à parler à James et Rémus un peu et du coin de l'œil, je regarde Black boire. Allez, cul sec, mon grand !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire ! Demain sera hilarant !

**-x-**

Grasse mat', pour un samedi matin de rêve ! Tellement excité, je me suis réveillé vers 9h30, pris ma douche, mis le premier truc que je trouvais et réveilla Lily et Noa. Bien sur je crois qu'elles m'ont prises pour une folle… Généralement je me réveille vers 11h le samedi matin. Bref, dans la Grande Salle tout le monde prend son petit déjeuner a présent. 10h, encore aucune nouvelle des Maraudeurs... Ne me dis pas que je l'ai tué ? Ha, Non c'est bon ! Il est bien vivant et bien chauve ! Sirius Orion Black est merveilleusement CHAUVE ! Le silence règne pendant quelques minutes, puis petit à petit quelques rires étouffés se font entendre, les visages des autres filles sont vraiment '_Priceless_'. Je regarde Lily et Noa avec un sourire radieux, Lily quant à elle se more la lèvre inférieure mais malgré tout elle sourie. Ne parlons pas de Noa qui a un fou rire en ce moment même ! Je regarde les Maraudeurs tour à tour. James a un drôle d'air, entre l'amusement et la frustration. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont essayé tout les sort pour lui redonner quelques tifs. Bien sur, nous avons pensé à tout ! Aucun sort, incantations, potions, etc. ne peux enlever l'effet de ma potion… Mais je vous rassure tout de suite : ma potion à un effet éphémère, ce soir Sirius Black ne sera plus chauve… Je dirais… Malheureusement…? Rémus me regarde, il a peut être compris, je soutient son regard, en essayant de ne pas montrer mon amusement… Je tourne le regard pour voir Black qui passe sa main sur son pauvre crâne dénudé de ses 'magnifique' cheveux, et la je ne peu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je me tourne pour ne pas qu'il me voit se foutre de sa gueule. Je le plein quand même, j'ai vraiment été méchante sur ce coup là. En tout cas je sais que je n'aurais pas pu descendre du dortoir si on me l'avait fait… Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'à 8h ce soir, il aura de nouveau ses cheveux comme si il ne s'était rien passé !

Pour le moment tout va bien ! Et tout continuera d'aller bien !

_**- Alexia !**_ Appelle une voix masculine assez mélodieuse à mes oreilles alors que je croquais dans ma pomme. Je me retourne et vois Rigel Elinguer me faire un grand signe de la main, auquel je réponds en souriant.

_**- Hum, mais qui voila ? Rigel, le beau gosse de Métamorphose !**_ Se moque Noa en soulevant ses sourcils deux fois de suite avec un sourire en coin. Cette tête m'est très familière…

_**- Noaaaaaaaa !**_ Je m'exclame en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle rigole un peu et échange un regard avec Lily… Ho… mon… Merlin ! Faut que je trouve quelque chose…

_**- Dit, donc, Noa. **_Je dis sur de moi, diaboliquement, d'un coup. _**Tu nous as rien dis…**_

Lily me regarde intrigué puis fixe Noa qui petit à petit perd sa confiance sadique… Muhahaha, des fois je m'aime !

_**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…**_ Dit elle en rougissant et en triturant ses doigts, signe de nervosité chez elle. Moi aussi je l'ai ce truc… Les gens comprennent que t'as fait une connerie, rien qu'en regardant tes mains… Et la on sait, Lily et moi, qu'elle est amoureuse et qu'elle n'ose pas le dire.

_**- Nous, on en est pas si sur…**_ Dit Lily, rentrant dans le jeu.

Noa laisse échapper un soupire et nous regarde toute les deux… Gagné ! Elle est amoureuse, elle aussi !

- _**On peu en parler ailleurs ? **_demande t elle en nous montrant du regard les Maraudeurs.

Merlin ! J'en étais sur, de chez sur ! Je parie tous ce que vous voulez, que c'est Rémus l'heureux élu !

_**- Dortoir ?**_ Je propose en les regardant tour à tour. _**Il doit me rester quelques biscuits dans ma malle…**_

Et toutes ensemble, on se dirigea vers les dortoirs. En arrivant, je cherche mon paquet de gâteau tandis que les filles s'installent sur le lit de Noa. Cette dernière assise sur son oreiller et Lily et moi sur les côtés. Je met les gâteau au milieu et en prend un. Regarde Lily puis Noa, elles ont toutes les deux le même air coupable d'amoureuse incomprise…

_**- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que toutes les deux vous crachiez le morceau… Je veux dire : je l'ai fait hier, non ? Je vous ai avoué que j'ai un faible pour Black alors que je le cachais à tout le monde, et même à moi… A votre tour.**_

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent mes paroles jusqu'à ce que Noa se décide, enfin, à parler :

_**- Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a très peu de temps… **_Annonce t elle la tête baissé._** En revenant ici, j'ai eu de drôles de pensées comme 'J'avais oublié à quel point il est beau.' ou 'Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était si adorable.'… La première chose que j'ai pensé était 'Sa présence m'avait manqué…' Mais je sais qu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi. Il est trop sérieux pour ça et je ne dois pas lui plaire… **_Explique t elle, tristement sans décoller son regard de ses mains… Je lui pris une de ses mains dans la mienne, elle me regarda et je lui sourie. Sourire que je voulais rassurant, pour qu'elle sache que je serai toujours là si elle à besoin. Lily pris son autre main et lui sourie aussi.

_**- Je suis sur que tu lui plait. Il n'y pas de raison que tu ne lui plaise pas ! Tes magnifiques cheveux blonds, tes jolies joues rosées, ton merveilleux sourire et tes yeux si bleu et si profond ! Il ne peut pas passé à coté d'une telle beauté sans qu'elle ne lui plaise… **_Je la réconforte, tandis que les larmes lui viennent. Elle me sourie, je lui sourie aussi.

_**- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit de qui il s'agit, **_dit Lily._** Qui est donc le mystérieux élu de ton cœur ? **_

_**- Je suis sur que vous l'avez deviné… Dit elle. C'est… Severus Rogue !**_

Pire qu'une gifle ! J'en suis presque tombé du lit ! ROGUE ? L'angélique Noa avec ce graisseux Mangemort ? Impossible ! Et Rémus ?

_**- Vous**_ _**devriez voir vos têtes ! **_Rigole t elle en nous pointant du doigt. Puis redeviens sérieuse et dit :_** Bien sur que ce n'est pas lui ! C'est Rémus…**_

_**- J'en étais sur ! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ! **_S'écria Lily en tapant dans ses mains_**. **_

_**- Houuu, oui ! **_Je rajoute._** Et je suis prête à parier une soirée avec Black que lui aussi, il t'aime !**_

Je n'aurais pas du dire ça… Noa soulève son sourcil et me sourie… Je crois bien que je suis faite ! Réfléchie, réfléchie ! Je lance un regard tout autour de moi, et vois ma bouée de sauvetage : Lily !

_**- Lily ? Tout va bien ?**_ Je demande en penchant ma tête sur le coté, je sais c'est supra canin ça mais c'est plus fort que moi…

_**- Pas vraiment…**_ _**J'ai moi aussi remarqué quelque changement, d'autres sentiments que jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais remarqué… J'ai bien peur que moi aussi je suis amoureuse… Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Surtout en ce moment… Avec ce fou en puissance, je ne sais pas si c'est bien judicieux de tomber amoureux ou amoureuse de quelqu'un… **_Dit elle, son regard triste nous regarde tour à tour. Elle a raison, ne le nions pas… La guerre est prête à éclater d'une minute à l'autre, si elle n'a pas déjà éclaté, et nous, que fessons nous ? On tombe amoureuse de types, non seulement trop courageux et près a risquer leur vie pour une miette de pain mais en plus complètement irresponsable… Sauf Rémus.

En quelques secondes Lily est arrivée à me rappeler toutes mes peurs, mes cauchemars, que je garde caché au fond de mon esprit. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas peur, tout le monde a peur… Nous sommes tous en danger. Mais si nous restons à attendre que sa nous tombe dessus, on n'aura pas profité ! Je me lève du lit, me met face à elles, bras croisé.

_**- Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas ! Sinon, je ne serais pas tomber amoureuse d'un tombeur à deux balles ! Et pourquoi se morfondre en attendant notre mort ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la vie ? Oublions cette guerre quelques heures !**_ Je m'exclame furieuse, puis plus doucement après avoir repris une respiration lente : _**… Allons boire un verre à Prés au Lard…**_ _**On en a grandement besoin !**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans les rues de Prés au Lard, bondé d'élèves de Poudlard qui courent dans tout les sens, qui rigolent, qui mangent des sucreries de HoneyDukes… J'ouvre la porte des trois balais et choisi une place sans trop de monde. Enfin assises après avoir commander nos bièraubeurres.

_- **Moi, je propose qu'après nos études, on se planque dans un monastère, quelque part entre 'nulle part' et 'nulle part'… Qu'en pensez vous ?**_ Je dis très sérieusement en buvant ma petit boisson, délicieuse soit dit en passant.

_- **Moi je propose que plutôt qu'on continue notre discution ! Après tout Lily ne nous a toujours pas dit de qui elle est tombée amoureuse ! **_S'écrie Noa, droite sur sa chaise alors que j'étais affalé dans la mienne et que Lily était a moitié allongé sur la table, regardant dépressivement sa chope de bièraubeurres. Noa n'est pas très logique ces derniers temps, dite moi !

_- **Mais c'est évidant, non ? Qui peut bien être assez chiant pour réussir à la faire faire des conneries… C'est moi, bien sur ! **_Je lui réponds en me donnant un air débile comme à mon habitude…

_-** Oui, c'est toujours toi ! J'aurai deux mots à te dire, rendez vous dans la 3em salle du 4em étage à 19h30… Et ne sois pas en retard ! **_Dit froidement Sirius Black qui venez d'entrer dans le pub et qui se tenait maintenant devant moi, debout, un bonnet sur la tête. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il sort. Je le regardais partir, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer… Le Chauve veut que je m'explique avec lui dans… 2 heures très exactement ! Vous croyez qu'il a compris ? Bah, je ne pense pas… Si ?

**-x-**

Nous y voila. Il est 19h27, je me trouve devant la 3em salle du 4em étage, qui est désert et silencieux, je m'assoie par terre, sort ma baguette magique et pour patienter, je fais des petites lumières multicolores et les fait tourner tout autour de moi, autour des objets. Regarder lequel arrivera le premier, le bleu ou le rose ? … Quand on a rien à faire, on arrive a faire des choses que l'on ne ferait jamais en temps normal ! Black arrive, je me lève, il ouvre la porte de la salle, me laisse rentrer la première et ferme la porte derrière lui.

_- **Comme tu as pu le remarqué je suis chauve !**_ Dit il en enlevant son bonnet et en s'approchant de moi. L'envie de rire me saisi, je me mord la lèvre, baise la tête et pose mon dos sur le mur derrière moi. Il s'approche, met ses mains contre le mur, au niveau de ma tête. Lorsque je la relève, la sienne est toute près. Les détailles de son visage, son regard, sa bouche… Merlin, qu'il est attirant !

_- **C'étais toi… ce tour, c'est toi qui me l'as joué**_**,** murmure t il en me regardant intensément dans les yeux. Ses cheveux, à ce moment, repoussèrent… Ça ne le rendait que plus que parfait ! Je me croie dans un rêve, ne me réveillez surtout pas ! Laissez moi dans cette parfaite sensation. J'ai l'impression de voler, c'est merveilleux !

_- **C'étais moi… **_Je murmure à mon tour, le dévorant des yeux. Et là, il se passe la chose la plus inespéré de tout les temps ! Sirius Black m'embrasse !

* * *

><p>Voila, c'est la rentré :' ! J'ai énormément de travaille, peu de temps pour moi alors je mettrais mes suites aussi tôt que je le pourrais ! Et il y a sûrement des fautes d'orthographes par ci par là… On ne peut pas être parfaite ;)

**CFLM angel :** Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise :D ! J'attend tes impressions sur ce chapitre :)

**Mary Malfoy Black :** Muhahaha ! Mais elle est loin d'être finit ! La deuxième étoile n'est pas encore dans le conflit, mais, elle va bientôt faire sa grand entré dans la guerre ! Heureuse que tu aimes toujours :D Bisous !

Le titre du chapitre viens de la chanson _Littles Lies_ de Fleetwood Mac que j'écoute en boucle en se moment… Va savoir pourquoi en boucle ? C'est une vieille chanson mais j'aime !

Je ne mords pas, je ne suis pas méchante et toutes les critiques, méchante ou gentil sont les bienvenues ! Alors R&R please ?

Lou.


	7. I'm Bound To Loose My Mind

**I'm Bound To Loose My Mind.**

Cette nuit là, je n'ai pas pu penser à autre chose qu'aux magnifiques yeux de Sirius, ou ses lèvres si douce… J'ai regardé le plafond du dortoir, rougissant à chaque fois que je repensais à la scène ! Rigolant comme une idiote en imaginant les têtes de Lily et Noa lorsqu'elles apprendront la nouvelle !

Lorsque je suis revenu dans la salle commune, tout le monde était parti manger mais je n'avais pas faim, je dansais toute seule, humant un air au hasard tout en croyant que je serais toujours heureuse et qu'importe les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, je ne perdrais jamais plus mon sourire ! Ha la la ! Ma mère m'a toujours dit que l'amour rendait aveugle, mais c'est plus que ça ! Sa rend joyeux, ou complètement stupide, et croyez le ou non, moi, sa me plait ! On dit que sa donne des ailes, c'est vrai. J'ai cette incroyable impression d'être à quelque mètre du sol de pouvoir _tout_ faire, d'être invincible ! Je suis même prête à me battre contre Voldemort, je suis même _sure de gagner_ !

Oh, Merlin ! Si c'est ça être amoureuse de Sirius Black, je souhaite l'être toute ma vie !

**-xXx-**

Nous voila quelques jours après ce _fameux _échange avec Black et vous avez compris à mon expression que c'est un pauvre connard ! _Monsieur_, fait celui qui ne sait pas, apparemment ! J'ai envie d'hurler, de lui foutre un pain, qu'il arrête avec sa foutue habitude de m'ignorer enfin ! _J'EXISTE_ ! Ce type, je ne le comprendrais jamais… Un jour il m'embrasse, l'autre il m'ignore royalement ! C'est vraiment… ! Attendez une seconde ! Et si… ? Non ? Il n'oserait pas tout de même ? Ou je deviens complément paranoïaque, ou alors il a signé son arrêt de mort ! Je sors en courant du dortoir, passe devant James, ses amis, ce –vaut mieux que je ne dise pas quoi- de Black et rejoins Lily et Noa aussi vite que je peu à la bibliothèque.

_**- Wow, Alexia Ella Dupuis qui cour ? Et qui, en plus, se trouve dans une bibliothèque ? Mais il va neiger, ou alors c'est la fin du monde ?**_ Se moque Noa pendant que je m'assoie en face d'elle en reprenant mon souffle, qui lui valu de ma part un regarde noir. Pour une fois que j'ai envie d'être sérieuse…

_**- En tout cas j'en connais un qui vie sûrement ses dernières heures. Et crois moi si c'est ce dont je crois il va payer cher de s'être foutue de moi ! **_J'arrive à dire après quelque minutes, Noa me regarde exaspéré pour ensuite se replonger dans son ouvrage, je la regarde ébahis puis me tourne vers Lily qui s'est remise à lire elle aussi. Je regarde mes deux meilleures amies sans comprendre, pourquoi une telle réaction ? Rapidement je sentir de la déception et de la tristesse faire surface. C'est vrai, si elles, elles m'abandonnent qu'est ce qu'il me reste ? je reste bouche bée quelque minutes avant de me reprendre.

_**- Très bien ! Je m'en sortirais seule, puisque apparemment je ne vous intéresse plus ! **_Et avec ça je ressors de cette maudite bibliothèque pour retourner dans la salle commune lentement cette fois, plus triste que jamais, dans les couloirs vidés de leurs élèves en ce si joyeux samedi !

Je descendais quelques marches, perdu dans mes pensées, essayant de savoir pourquoi avaient elles réagis de cette manière, me demandant si vraiment Black m'a embrassé juste pour se venger de moi **(LOU K. :** _Ici, en me relisant je me suis tapé une barre, j'avais écrit ''Juste pour me manger'' et je me suis mis à imaginer Sirius Black en cannibale, avec des dessin partout sur le corps et la figure, un bâton à la main et faisant une danse bien ridicule en face d'une Alexia perplexe… Enfin, bref,_**)** lorsque je percuta quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je n'avais plus aperçu depuis quelque temps. Rigel Elinguer en personne ! Je m'excuse à toute vitesse en disant que c'est de ma faute, que je ne regardais pas où j'allais mais il m'interrompe en posant une main sur ma tête tout en rigolant.

_**- Et si pour te faire pardonné tu venais avec moi, à Préaulard pour boire une bièraubeurre**_ ? dit il en enlevant sa main de ma tête en me regardant d'un manière charmeur, je vous le dis tout de suite, il en avais pas besoin pour que j'accepte ! Ces derniers jours ont été les plus pourris de mon existence et j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

_**- Je n'aimerai pas te paraître impolie… **_Je lui sourie en retour. _**Je vais me changer et je reviens. Rendez vous devant les portes dans 10 minutes !**_

Je l'entends rire un peu pendant que je remonte les escaliers pour me rendre dans mon dortoir. J'arrive dans la salle commune tout sourire, je passe devant Black, une nouvelle fois, je sens son regard sur moi mais je m'en fou. Aujourd'hui je ne m'occupe plus de lui ! Aujourd'hui je vais passer la journée avec Rigel et rien, j'ai bien dit rien, ne pourra gâcher cette journée ! Pas même Lily et Noa, pas même Black ! Je redescends du dortoir prête à affronter le froid de dehors lorsque James m'arrête :

_**- Où vas-tu comme ça ?**_ demande t il en mode papa poule en se mettant sur mon chemin les bras croisés, je le regard d'un air de dire '_Tu te paye ma tête, c'est ça ?_' il n'a jamais eu besoin que je lui dise où je vais, il se sait toujours où je me trouve -bizarrement, d'ailleurs !-, le contourne et me remet en marche. _**Hé, attend ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ces derniers temps tu es … ailleurs ? **_Je regarde Black, qui se trouve derrière son épaule, droit dans les yeux.

_**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **_

Et avec ça, je laisse un James complètement perdu pour retrouver Rigel qui est prêt et qui m'attend. Il me souri en me voyant arriver, je lui souri en retour et on se met à marcher vers le petit village sorciers.

_**- Où veux tu aller en premier ?**_ Demande t il. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui ne va pas être une si mauvaise journée !

Nous sommes allés à HoneyDukes où Rigel m'a fait goûté à des bonbons que je n'avais jamais remarqué, caché derrière d'autres pots de bonbons qui sont tout simplement délicieux ! J'ai pris une bonne quantité pour pouvoir en profité pendant la semaine et peut être même plus. Je lui ai avoué que j'ai une petite préférence pour les plumes en sucre parce que non seulement c'est bon mais en plus c'est discret et en cour c'est pratique quand on a une petite faim, bien que tous les bonbons de ce magasin soit mes préférés. On s'est promené dans les rues du village tout en rigolant ou simplement en parlant. Ensuite on est allé se réchauffer autour d'une bièraubeurre au trois ballais. J'ai appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Il est charmant sans être grossier et il à un meilleur caractère que Black !

Nous sommes ensuite rentré à Poudlard, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_**- J'espère que j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner !**_ Je lui sourie. _**J'ai beaucoup aimé cette sortie.**_

_**- Moi aussi. J'espère reboire une bièraubeurre avec toi un de ses quatre, c'était bien amusant ! **_Me dit il en me regardant intensément dans les yeux. Je me surpris à comparer ses yeux couleurs vert d'eau à ceux de Sirius -_Je veux dire Black !_- qui sont d'une rare nuance de gris… Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? Je me reprend rapidement, sourie à Rigel et lui souhaite une bonne soirée avant de rentrer dans la salle commune précipitamment. Black me hante. Je deviens folle !

Cette fois ci la salle commune des Gryffondors, était beaucoup plus remplie que lorsque je l'avais quitté quelques heures plus tôt du au fait que tout les élèves étaient revenu du village voisin. Dans la foule, je vois James, Rémus, Peter et … Black ainsi que Lily et Noa. Ils sont tous ensembles installés dans les canapés discutant et rigolant ensemble… Je crois vraiment avoir loupé un chapitre ! D'où Lily Evans discute et - _pire _- rigole avec James Potter ? Ne me méprenez pas, je suis très contente pour eux, je sais qu'ils sont fou amoureux l'un de l'autre mais encore hier Lily montrait son exaspération à la vue de James. Alors vous comprendrez pourquoi je suis si étonné…

Je m'arrête juste devant l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles et les regarde, sans qu'ils ne me remarquent… Je suis à quelques pas mais j'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus loin. Ils ont l'air si heureux, Noa semble briller au côté de Rémus alors qu'ils débattent à propos d'un livre qu'ils ont lu, Lily rigole à une blague de James qui la dévore des yeux, Sirius… Sirius quant à lui parle en fessant de grand signe avec ses mains à un Peter attentif, subjugué même. Je me demande quelle blague, James a bien pu raconter à Lily ? Quel livre réussi à rendre, et Noa, et Rémus si intéressés ? Que peu bien entendre Peter de si intéressant ? … Ne se rendent ils pas compte que je suis là derrière eux ? N'ont-ils pas l'impression que je manque à l'appel, que je leur manque ? C'est peut être ma faute tout ça… Si je n'avais pas été si 'ailleurs' comme l'a dit James peut être que j'aurai été avec eux à rigoler ?

Mais, soyons raisonnable, si j'avais attendu qu'ils se décident enfin à faire quelque chose d'intéressant, je n'aurai pas eu ma sortie avec Rigel ! Repenser à lui me fait sourire. Peut être me sauvera t il de mon ennuie quotidien ? Je monte dans le dortoir enlève mes chaussures, mon écharpe et mon mentaux, je 'cache' mes achats d'Honeydukes dans ma malle sans oublier de prendre une plume en sucre avant de finalement redescendre dans la salle commune. La plus part des élèves ne sont plus là. Deux, trois petites première années et deux petit gas qui doivent avoir 13 ans, en train de se vanter sur leurs merveilleuses premières années en tant que Gryffondor sont encore présent.

Je m'approche du beau canapé rouge, tout près du feu et de sa douce chaleur, ferme les yeux lorsque ma tête touche le haut du dossier, plume en bouche. Vous ne savez peut être pas, ô combien, la mélodie du feu de cheminée est relaxante. Des minutes, des heures peuvent bien passer, rien ne me fera décoller ma tête de ce canapé sans que je le veuille !

_**- Dupuis ?**_ Cette voix ! Black ! Je réprime un frisson. Pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! Je garde les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Je ne veux pas revoir son visage, pas aujourd'hui ! Il m'a assez tourmenté pour le moment.

_**- Ho ! Dupuis !**_ Fit il plus fort. Je fronce les sourcils sans ouvrir les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir, à moi ?

_**- Oui ? **_

_**- Noa et Lily étaient inquiètent de ta disparition, Cornedrue l'était lui aussi. Tu ferais peut être bien de descendre manger dans la grande salle avec eux, non ?**_ Son ton était neutre. Sirius Black est de ces personnes qui ne montrent pas leurs émotions aussi facilement. Ils savent les montrer aussi bien qu'ils les cachent. Certains disent que se sont des timides, d'autres diront qu'ils sont juste froid ou bizarre. Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, ces personnes, tout comme moi, ont juste une fierté trop importante. Regardez moi, trop fière pour avouer mes sentiments, trop fière pour avouer que quelque chose ne va pas, trop fière pour me montrer faible.

_**- Il ne fallait pas. **_Je murmure en referment les yeux. Il n'a pas bougé, je l'entends, je le sais. Ma plume en sucre est maintenant finit. J'ouvre une nouvelle fois mes yeux. Il est toujours là. Je le regarde._** Pourquoi toi ?**_

_**- Pardon ? **_Fit il en montrant clairement sur son visage qu'il ne comprenait pas ma question. C'était même assez mignon… Heu, j'ai rien dis, hien !

_**- Pourquoi c'est toi ? **_Je répète espérant qu'il comprenne mon sous entendu pour ne pas avoir à répéter ou à expliquer la question. Il paru comprendre la question, regarda le feu de la cheminé. Il s'emblait chercher quelque chose, un souvenir ou une tournure de phrase, peut être ? Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Sirius Black ?

_**- C'est toujours moi, non ? **_Dit il en rigolant légèrement sans changer la direction de son regard._** Tout comme c'est toujours toi. **_Son regard se pose sur moi. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai bien l'impression que cette petite phrase était bien plus qu'elle ne parait être. Mais je suis tout simplement incapable de la comprendre ! J'aime bien les devinettes mais la c'est du haut niveau et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur parce qu'avec Sirius Black, il n'y a pas de seconde chance. Avec lui c'est comme jouer avec le feu et si tu te brûles, la brûlure sera toujours visible. Je n'ose donc pas répondre et reprend la contemplation de la cheminée. Je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir ce soir.

_**- Tu ne vas pas manger ?**_

_**- Je n'ai pas faim… J'ai trop mangé de Plumes en sucres.**_ Je rigole en me remettant confortablement dans le canapé et refermant les yeux. Je commence à sombré dans le sommeil quand des pas, des rires et des discutions se font entendre dans la salle commune.

_**- HA ! Te voila toi ! Tu peux nous dire où est ce que tu étais bien passée**_ ? S'écris Lily, j'ouvre les yeux d'un air complètement… endormie ? Le mot est faible… Je me relève légèrement et regarde là où j'avais posé ma tête. Ho ! Merlin ! Sirius ! Je sens mes yeux sortir de leurs orbites. J'ai dormis sur mon épaule… Je suis irrécupérable… Merlin, pourquoi ne pas achever maintenant ? Je me tourne vers Lily et Noa qui se tenait derrière elle, la bouche ouverte prête à dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Elles s'échangent un regard en souriant, je panique un peu plus. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elles croient ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elles croient ?

Elles rigolent avant de m'enrêner dans le dortoir, j'entends Sirius se réveiller et James qui m'appel mais en ce moment j'étais tout simplement sonnée. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Lily me pousse sur mon lit, Noa saute dessus. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont bien dans leurs têtes pour être aussi exciter ? Elles ont bu du café ? Elles sont soules ?

_**- Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire ?**_ Chantonne Noa enfin assise sur mon lit avec un immense sourire, Lily juste derrière elle souriante à mon plus gros désespoir. Je me sens piégée, c'est normal ? Je me lève u lit, pas du tout souriante. Je me mets devant elles.

_**- Vous vous rappelez la blague que j'avais faite à Sirius ? **_Elles sourient de plus belle et font un signe de tête affirmatif._** Et bien, lui … et moi… On s'est embrassé se jour là. **_Elles me regardent comme si j'avais annoncé que quelque chose de génialissime avec une pointe d'étonnement, elles crièrent et sautèrent toute heureuse devant moi. Je décide qu'il est temps de les éclairées un tout petit peu :_** Mais il a fait ça pour se venger ! Sinon pourquoi m'aurait il ignoré tous les jours qui ont suivis ? Elles ont arrêtées de danser partout et me regardent, de nouveau, curieuses. Ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui… Après mon stop à la bibliothèque qui a été très réconfortant **_-Je leur lance un regard noir- _**j'ai croisé Rigel… Vous savez, Rigel Elinguer, le Serdaigle ? Bref**__**… **__**Il m'a proposé une sortie à Préaulard que j'ai accepté. Et là, je me suis juste endormie alors que Sirius était là ! Je sais même pas comment il a finit à mes côtés dans le canapé ! **_

Je ne vois décris pas les têtes qu'elles font. Leur silence prouve clairement qu'elles n'apprécient pas quelque chose dans mon récit. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elles ne sont donc jamais contentes !

Noa sort de sa transe et s'écrit affolée : _**'' On a complément oublié ! Tu as Quidditch ce soir ! Tu es en retard là ! '' **_Ni une, ni deux, je sort en courant du dortoir, bousculant quelque élèves dans les escaliers et dans les couloirs. Lorsque j'arrive aux vestiaires, je suis presque morte de ma course et bien sur il n'y a plus personnes ! Je me change à la vitesse de l'éclaire, prend mon balai et sort sur le terrain.

_**- Je peux savoir OÙ tu étais ?**_ _**Tu es en retard !**_ Me gronde mon adorable meilleur ami qui se trouve être le plus exigeant des capitaine, et donc sans pitié lorsqu'il s'agit de Quidditch.

_**- Noa… Lily…**_ J'essaye d'expliquer mais il m'est impossible de reprendre mon souffle._** J'ai couru… tout ça… ! Oublié… entraînement.**_

_**- T'as deux minutes pour te remettre. Après tu me feras un tour de piste en petite foulé pour ton retard. Et, oui, se sera sans balai… Ensuite tu travailleras avec Sirius pour éviter les cognards. Les Serpentard aime bien t'utiliser comme cible donc ça serait bien si on travaillait ça. Et pas de ''mais'' ! **_Dit il avant de repartir donner des ordres aux autres joueurs de l'équipe.

Houuuuuu, man. La soirée va être longue !

Le tour de piste finit, haut dans les airs, James vient me voir, suivit de Sirius. Je refais ma queue de cheval en écoutant les ordres du capitaine.

_**- Bon, alors. Alexia tu es la cible des batteurs des autres équipes parce que tu es l'une des meilleures poursuiveuse de cette école donc, Sirius, ici présent, qui est lui, l'un des batteurs les plus rapide, va t'aider à éviter les cognards qui te sont envoyés. Ça ne veut pas dire que pendant les matches les batteurs ne feront rien. Ça t'évitera juste un séjour à l'infirmerie et à Mrs Pomfresh de supporter tes plaintes incessantes sur le fait que tu déteste cet endroit et que tu vas bien alors que pas du tout.**_ Explique t il d'une traite. Comment il fait il ? Est il humain ? C'est bien mon meilleur ami là, non ? Voyant que je répondais pas, il passe ses mains devant mes yeux me sortant de ma rêverie pacagèrent.

_**- C'est parti !**_

_**- J'aime ton enthousiasme,**_ me félicite James avant de filler voir les progrès du gardien et des deux autres poursuiveurs. _**Matt, je t'ai dis de basculé vers la droite pour bloqué ce genre de tire !**_

Je regarde Sirius, je lui fais un signe de tête et c'est parti pour l'entraînement le plus étrange et le plus difficile de toute ma vie. Cet abruti n'y va pas de main morte ! Je fil entre les buts, fait des zigzags, dérange tous le monde, fait des feintes toute les dix secondes et ça depuis une bonne heure ! J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Le seul point positif c'est que j'ai marqué 2 ou 3 buts sans que le cognard ne me touche une seule fois ! Je vous rassure, le cognard que Sirius utile contre moi est ensorcelé. Il va aussi vite et est tout aussi chiant que les vrais mais fait beaucoup moins mal ! (Ça fait mal quand même. Faut pas croire !)

_**- PAUSE !**_ Hurle James à l'intention de toute l'équipe. Lorsqu'il a l'attention de tout le monde il s'éclairci la voix et reprend. _**C'est vraiment pas mal du tout aujourd'hui ! Je suis fière de vous ! Notre prochain match aura lieu dans un mois et deux semaines contre les Serdaigles ! J'ai réservé le terrains pour tous les samedis et mercredi soirs pendant les quelque semaines que nous avons jusqu'au match. Je compte sur vous pour être au top ! Je suis sur que nous pouvons battre les Serdaigles et les équipes des autres maison, j'ai même aucun doute là-dessus. **_

_**- On va en faire qu'une raclée de ce Elinguer ! **_Hurle à son tour Oliver Pordsons, beau garçon, un peu stupide sur les bords, charment habituellement… J'entend Sirius pouffer derrière moi, moi sa me fait vraiment pas rire… Il est vraiment bien comme garçon ce Elinguer ! Mes autres équipiers hurle leurs accord même une brute des cavernes n'aurais pas fait mieux ! James rigole, me lance un regard qui veux tout dire : _Il sait ! _Mais comment fait il ?

_**- Bien joué Sirius ! Encore deux ou trois entraînements comme ça et Alex sera intouchable ! Beau travail !**_ Et James continu ainsi pour toute l'équipe un par un… Il a de la patience… C'est sûrement ce qui fait de lui un bon capitaine. Et mon meilleur ami… J'ai arreté de compter le nombre de fois où j'ai été une vrai conne (voir pire…) et qu'il a eu assez de patience pour me le faire comprendre sans forcément s'énerver. Le meilleur je vous dit !

_**- Tous au vestiaire ! **_

Mais parfois, il a vraiment des idées de merde… Et voila comment une bande d'abrutie peu devenir tout exciter, heureux et près à se tuer pour renter dans une salle. Ce qui est encore plus con c'est que j'adore cette bande d'abrutie. N'aillant pas bougée de là où j'étais je vois la scène de haut et je peu vous dire que c'est assez drôle !

_**- On peu se parler deux secondes ? **_

_**- James ? … Tu sais très bien que tu peux me parler n'importe quand !**_ Je m'exclame perplexe en le regardant arriver à ma hauteur.

_**- Tu étais bien avec Elinguer aujourd'hui, non ? Lorsque j'ai essayé de te parler tu allais le voir, n'est ce pas ?**_ Demande t il mes ses questions n'attendais aucunes réponses, il avait beau être calme, je savais qu'il n'était pas content. Il n'aime pas Elinguer pour plus qu'une simple question de Quidditch. Et ça m'échappe complètement…

_**- Je suis désolée d'être partit comme ça mais j'avais besoin d'air… **_

_**- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est Elinguer ! Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais… C'est un manipulateur. Alex, tu vaux bien mieux que ce type !**_ Me dit il en posant une main sur mon épaule, son regard dans le mien. Vous savez, ce que je ressentais maintenant c'est juste de la peine, j'étais déçue. Rigel, un manipulateur ou James, un menteur ? Non, je refuse de croire aux deux possibilités ! Sans vouloir entendre quoi que se soit de plus, je me dégage de sa main et retourne me changer aux vestiaires, sans rien dire. Qui a raison ? Qui dois je croire ?

Je retourne au dortoir prend une bonne douche et part me coucher. Lily et Noa dorment déjà.

**-xXx-**

Le dimanche matin, je me réveillai avec un mal de tête pour bien commencer la journée. J'avais pensé presque toute la nuit sur ce que James m'avait dit, sur le comportement de Rigel et de celui de Sirius… Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai peur de la vérité ? Oui. J'ai surtout peur de me brûler les ails… De croire et de finalement être déçue. Merlin, pourquoi avoir si peur de quelque chose d'aussi futile ! Des Aurors se battent tous les jours contre des Mangemorts, se montrant plus brave que moi, en ce moment, alors qu'ils ne sont, peut être, pas tous été à Griffondor. Je fais honte à ma maison…

Je sors de mon lit, et marche silencieusement vers la douche, prenant bien soin de ne réveiller personne. Je hais les dimanches… Je descends dans la salle commune, à 5h du matin, je m'attend à n'y voir personne mais non. James est là. Je m'approche lentement, silencieusement prête à lui faire la peur de sa vie ! Je l'imagine déjà hurler et se retourner tandis que moi je serai caché derrière le canapé… J'ai du mal à me retenir de rire. James tend l'oreille, je me stop. Je retiens même ma respiration. Il se tourne, je suis cramé, je lui fais un grand sourire de coupable et respire à nouveau normalement. Il souri d'un air faussement exaspéré.

_**- N'essaye jamais de piéger un farceur, il saura que c'est toi et se vengera.**_ Dit il solennellement en me regarda prendre place à ses côtés.

_**- Quoi ? Tu oserais ? Sur ta propre meilleure amie ?**_ Je m'exclame outrée, j'avoue que je ne l'étais pas vraiment, mais j'étais quand même assez curieuse de sa réponse…

_**- Ça me dérangeais pas avant… **_

Je le regarde s'affaler dans le canapé, mains derrière la tête, un grand sourire espiègle sur son visage. Avant c'est vrai qu'on ne s'aimait pas, du tout même, et que tout et n'importe quoi nous poussait à exploser la potion de l'autre, le faire devenir vert pour toute la journée, l'envoyer à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine, etc.

_**- Ha oué ? Donc tu avoues que tu pourrais te venger sur moi d'une mauvaise blague ?**_ Son sourire, si c'est encore possible, s'agrandit en voyant mon air étonné.

_**- Pourquoi pas ? **_

_**- Hé, même pas tu te venges !**_ J'imite un Serpentard, assez racail sur les bord, mais drôle à voir s'énerver. James rigole et l'imite à son tour. On rigola pendant pas mal de temps. Ça m'avait manqué de rire avec James. Quelque minutes plus tard son regard deviens sérieux, il me regarde, semble réfléchir…

_**- Accouche. **_

- … _**Elinguer et toi, c'est sérieux ? Je veux dire, tu l'aimes plus que bien ?**_ Demande t il enfin, je le regarde, réfléchie… A vrai dire je ne m'étais pas posé cette question et je ne sais pas vraiment y répondre…

_**- Je ne sais pas, il est gentil et pas mal mais je ne le connais pas plus…**_ Si je vous dis que ça me fait bizarre de dire ça à mon meilleur ami, de parler de garçon alors que lui-même est un garçon, vous me croyez ? Il sembla un peu rassuré. Je sais pas ce qu'il me cache mais ça me plait pas… Derrière le parfait Serdaigle adorable se cache un monstre sans cœur ? Il est clair que James ne dira rien. Sirius ? Je pense que notre relation est trop bizarre pour que j'aie une conversation de la sorte avec lui… Peter ne saura pas, trop innocent pour savoir je pense… Rémus ! Mais oui bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

* * *

><p><em>Le lycée, les profs qui pètent un câble pour un rien, les heures de retenu pour quelques secondes de retard, les trajets en métro avec des gens qui sentent pas forcément très bon… Oui, ma vie est dingue tellement elle est banale ! Mon agenda est noir de devoirs à faire, à rendre etc. Ce qui explique ma longue absence. Je suis désolée…<em>

**Une grande fan de ta fic :** _On te doit un grand merci, je crois bien ! Sans toi, je n'aura pas publié ce chapitre avant les vacances et je ne l'aurai pas fait aussi long (J'avoue que si j'ai écris un peu plus, c'est pour te faire plaisir et m'excuser :P) Je suis très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et je m'excuse encore d'avoir tant attendu pour publier mais pour moi c'est le Bac français, SVT et science physique cette année et je sature un peu… Gros bisous ! _

**CFLM angel**** : **_ Ça deviens un peu plus difficile pour Alexia, elle est assez réfléchi comme fille ! J'espère que ça n'a pas rendu moins distrayant pour toi et qu'au contraire que ça t'a plu :) ! Bisous._

**Mary Malfoy Black : **_J'avoue que moi aussi je l'imaginais très bien surtout au moment où Alexia raconte qu'il passe sa main sur son crâne d'un air de chien battu. J'ai rigolé en y pensant… Comment trouve tu Rigel ? (Je sais qu'il n'a rien de comparable à Sirius parce que : Sirius, c'est Sirius :P ) _

_Le titre viens de la musique de Melanie Gardot – 'Your Heart Is As Black As Night'. Et il colle plutôt bien à Alexia dans ce chapitre… Much Love ! R&R Please_

_Lou._


	8. When You're Around Me, I'm Radioactive

**When You're Around Me, I'm Radioactive**

Il faut croire que les dimanches ne sont vraiment pas les jours où je m'éclate le plus… J'ai cherché à éviter Rigel et Sirius tandis que je courais après Remus. Et ça toute la journée… Bien sur, je ne suis pas quelqu'un très patient, donc j'ai finit par me faire à l'idée que je ne saurai jamais pourquoi il y a une telle haine entre James et Rigel. Je dois vous avouez, je suis assez partagée entre le dégoût et la rage en ce moment… Alors c'est en traînant les pieds que je me met à travailler sur mon essai de sortilège.

La salle commune était silencieuse et tranquille, à part moi, il n'y avait pas grand monde. A ma table, Lily a déjà finit ses devoirs en arithmancie, en potion et en sortilège et nous aidait, Noa et moi, a finir les nôtres. J'arrivais à la fin de mon explication sur les effets du sort étudié lorsque d'un coup, tout le calme de la salle commune ne disparaisse à l'entré de quatre garçons : James, Peter, Sirius et celui que je traquais depuis le matin, c'est-à-dire Remus. Ils entrèrent en se tenant le ventre tant ils rigolaient.

_**- Et la tête de ses potes ?**_ _**Vous avez vu les têtes qu'ils faisaient ?**_ Demanda Sirius en éclatant de rire. Rire que tout le monde connaît. Caractéristique du chien… Stupid.

_**- HO ! Et leurs cheveux ?**_ Renchéri James, le main sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur. Mort de rire, et l'un et l'autre.

Bon, j'en étais où dans ce foutu devoirs ?

_** -Franchement le meilleur c'était Elinguer, vous avez vu sa tête ? **_

Á ça, je lève brusquement la tête vers eux. Lily et Noa me regardent tandis que Remus et Peter trouvent leur blague de moins en moins drôle. Cependant Sirius continue et se mouille presque à force de rigoler. James se retient de rire et lui donne des petits coups d'épaules pour qu'il arrête. Je m'avance vers eux, et plus je voyais cet imbécile être aussi heureux pour avoir humilier quelqu'un comme Rigel, plus je sentais en moi ce sentiment étrange de colère, envie de meurtre et ce quelque chose d'autre qui vous empêche d'étrangler la personne en face de vous : la pitié ?

_**- Que lui avez-vous fait ?**_ Je demande, ma voix est grave et menaçante, mes bras sont croisés et mes lèvres montre qu'en aucun cas c'est une plaisanterie. Sirius cesse de se poiler et me regarde, attendant sûrement à ce que je me roule par terre avec lui. Mais non.

_**- Pourquoi veux tu savoir ? **_

_**- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre. Que lui avez-vous fait ? **_

Ma patience à des limites et il est bien partit pour les dépasser. Si il me répond pas, je vous jure je lui jette un sort tellement puissant que même ses petits enfants le ressentiront ! Me voyant bouillonner sur place, il me fit son habituelle sourire moqueur. Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il me retient de lui foutre un simple pain dans sa gueule parfaite à la moldue ?

_**- C'est ton petit copain, c'est ça ?**_ Fait il, avec une voix de charmeur, en se penchant vers moi. Mes joues se colorent. James qui s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le canapé à côté de Sirius, se releva d'un coup avec une expression d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Ma respiration s'accéléra, il jouait à quoi ? Il veut ruiner ma relation avec Rigel ou mon amitié avec James !

_**- Sirius a posé une question…**_ Dit, peu aimablement, ce dernier en croisant les bras au près de son frère de cœur qui continuait à sourire comme un abruti. Mais ils croient que je vais lâcher l'affaire, ils se trompent grandement…

_**- Moi aussi, James. Et j'attends une réponse !**_ Je réponds en fixant celui qui risque de détruire une des choses auquel je tiens le plus. Il rigola avant de recroiser mon regard. Son sourire n'est en moins était toujours aussi grand, ses yeux toujours aussi pétillant de joie. Je le déteste !

_**- Il est probablement à l'infirmerie avec deux ou trois de ses copains… Chacun avec un minimum de cinq bleus sur leurs corps. Ho, et ils ont tous une couleurs de cheveux qui te permettra de les distinguer ! **_Il me répond, enfin, presque en chantant tellement il en est heureux. Ho, Merlin, ils n'ont pas fait ça, ce n'est pas possible… Dans un élan de colère, je l'attrape par le col et me met à lui crier dessus.

_**- Et tu en es heureux ?**_ _**Tu es content qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans cet état ? Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas bien dans ta tête ?**_ On se regard, lui et moi, pendant ce qui me semble une éternité avant que James me dégage de Sirius par la force du _Protégo_. Je me calmais dans le silence pesant de la salle commune et il me semblait qu'un poids au fond de moi-même tombait. J'avais l'impression que si je pouvais, je suivrais le mouvement et m'écroulerai par terre.

_**- Ça te fait donc plaisir de faire mal aux gens ? **_

J'avais beau avoir murmuré cette accusation, la salle entière l'avait entendu dans le silence. J'avais mal, j'étais à nouveau déçu de son comportement comme si j'avais espéré qu'il change, qu'il grandisse. Mais évidemment c'est de Sirius Black dont nous parlons, jamais il ne se comportera comme quelqu'un de responsable. Les regards de mes amis, de Black et le silence gênant qui régnait dans cette salle m'oppressaient, m'empêchaient de respirer. Je prends mon gilet qui se trouve sur la chaise où je me trouvais, il y a encore quelques instants, tranquillement en train de finir un simple devoir et sors dans le couloir du septième étage. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ni ce que je veux faire. Aller vois Rigel et ses amis et m'excuser pour leur comportement ? Non, c'est à eux de s'excuser ! Aller simplement voir comment ils vont ? Ce serait gentil si quelqu'un leur rendait une petite visite… Mais il faudrait qu'ils soient encore à l'infirmerie pour ça et je ne pense pas qu'ils s'y trouvent encore… En même temps, ça ne me coûte rien d'aller voir.

Je dévale les escaliers aussi rapidement que me le permettent ces derniers, et lors que j'arrive l'infirmerie est vide, aucune trace de Rigel et de ses amis, seule Mrs Pomfresh est là. C'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont rien de grave. Ouf !

_**- Miss Dupuis ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**_ Me demande la jeune femme tout en s'occupant d'un petit Poufsouffle dont la température ne voulait pas baisser.

_**- Non ! Non, tout va bien, merci.**_ Je dit débilement en reculant, je me retourne pour pouvoir avancer proprement vers la sortie, mais je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers l'infirmière avant de demander : _**Est-ce que Rigel Elinguer et ses amis vont bien ? **_

_**- Hum, oui. Vous les avez manquez de peu, ils viennent de partir… **_

_**- Et bien, merci. Bonne soirée**_ ! Je sors un peu plus heureuse de cet endroit qui ma toujours inquiété. Comprenez moi, je ne peux pas voir une blessure ou quelqu'un être blessé sans que ça me donne des frissons désagréable.

Enfin. Tout va bien et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et maintenant j'ai plus qu'un devoir à finir, un meilleur ami protecteur à calmer et un idiot à tuer. Le plus tôt se sera fait, le plus tôt j'aurai finit… Enfin, j'espère.

Je devais autre entre le quatrième et le cinquième étage quand quelqu'un a eu la sublime idée de mettre une main sur mon épaule sans prévenir, résultat il s'est pris ma main sur leur joue gauche. Bien sur, vous connaissez ma chance légendaire alors je vous laisse devinez qui s'est pris la baffe… Non, ce n'est pas un professeur, ce n'est pas non plus un préfet (ou un préfet en chef). Oué voila, c'est celui qui a des bouclettes châtain/blond et des yeux couleur vert d'eau : Rigel Elinguer.

Il se tient la joue gauche où ma main y est dessiné en rouge, tandis que cette même main est a présent devant ma bouche. Je n'arrive pas à parler, j'ai perdu l'usage de la parole. Oh Merlin, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ?

_**- Je suis… Oh, je suis terriblement désolée !**_ J'arrive à prononcer en m'approchant de lui.

_**- C'est rien. J'aurai probablement fait pareil**_. Il plaisante là, non ?

_**- Oué, c'est sur !**_ Je me moque en rigolant légèrement

_**- Bon d'accord, je n'aurai probablement pas fait pareil…**_ Rit il en se massant la joue. _**Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, dis moi ! **_

_**- Hé hé, désolée… Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai cru…**_

_**- Non, t'inquiet pas ! **_Me coupe t il en faisant un mouvement de sa main comme si il chassait une mouche. Et il termine en rigolant :_** J'ai même plus mal !**_

_**- Tu sais j'ai appris pour tes amis et toi et… Je suis allé à l'infirmerie pour vous voir… Mais vous étiez déjà parti… Tant mieux, hein ! Ça veut dire que ce n'était rien de sérieux, donc… **_J'explique précipitamment, je ne sais même pas comment j'y arrive, je sais pas pourquoi je me met à dire tout ça. Je me sens bête, je rougie et baisse la tête pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Mais je l'entends rire, je relève la tête. Il met sa main sur mon épaule, mais cette fois il n'a rien à craindre, je ne le frapperai pas… Promis !

_**- Wo, wo, wo, respire un peu ! **_Rigole t il, il a réussie à me faire rougir encore plus.

_**- Yo, Rigel, tu viens ?**_ L'appel un de ses amis, je crois qu'il s'appel Victor Todd. Il fait lui aussi partit de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Rigel est le Gardien tandis que Victor est l'un des Batteurs.

_**- J'arrive !**_ Rigel se tourne vers moi avant de partir en courant tout en me faisant de grands signes avec sa main : _**Alors, heu… Á demain, en métamorphose ?**_

_**- Oui, à demain… **_Je murmure, souriante et en faisant un petit signe de la main. Je me retourne et me remet à gravir les escaliers. Je suis débile ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai murmuré ? Pff, je fais vraiment pitié…

Il a réussi à me redonner le sourire, il est génial ce Elinguer !

Il était quoi, 22h30 ? Le couvre feu était bien sur dépassé mais j'avais envie de regarder les étoiles et je me trouvais dans la tour d'astronomie, là où personne ne viens vous déranger parce que j'avais envie de regarder les étoiles... Drôle d'envie, hein ? Je ne sais pas… Je trouve ça magique. D'accord, c'est sûrement la plus grosse débilité que j'aurai pu dire… Faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est plus fort que moi. Je crois que c'est dans mon sang… Imaginez les enfants de Sirius, dans ce cas : les pauvres… D'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius, c'est son étoile qui brille là haut, non ? L'étoile de la constellation du Grand Chien. Je me demande si celui qui a nommé cette étoile n'a pas entendu Sirius rire…

_**- Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici… **_

Pas besoin que je me retourne pour savoir qui à parler… Je ne bouge pas, je continue à regarder le ciel. Je sais qu'il s'est assis à mes côtés. Je sais qu'il me regarde.

_**- Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du dire devant James que Rigel était ton…**_

_**- Non, c'est bon. J'ai discuté avec James…**_ Je le coupe rapidement. _**Et Rigel et moi sommes juste amis. Rien de plus. **_Pourquoi est ce sue je précise ça, moi ?

_**- Oh… **_

Exactement : Oh… J'ai pas envie que le silence s'installe, j'aime le silence qu'en de rare occasions.

_**- C'est ton étoile là haut n'est ce pas ? **_

_**- Oui. La constellation du Grand Chien…**_

_**- C'est la plus brillante.**_

Ça va vous paraître bizarre mais j'aime bien ce moment. C'est calme sans être un silence pesant et il y a Sirius. Je peux dire tout ce que je veux, je me sens bien quand il est là… Vous pensez sûrement que je suis bipolaire, un coup je lui cris dessus et un autre je lui parle des étoile. Mais quand je suis avec lui, mon cœur bat à une allure folle et je ne sais pas comment me comporter…

* * *

><p><em>Je n'ai jamais autant attendu les vacances de ma vie. Les cours sont vraiment lourd et les travaux que nous sommes obligés à faire en équipe finissent par des disputes… Bref.<em>

_Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude quand je mettrai le chapitre suivant malheureusement mais je ne mets pas cette fiction en pause. Pas d'inquiétude là dessus ! J'ai aussi une nouvelle fiction, cette fois au temps d'Harry et ses amis. C'est une Draco/OC et pour le moment il n'y a qu'un prologue : McDrangers VS Mangemorts. _

**CFLM angel :**_ Elinguer semble bien gentil mais qui est il vraiment ? En tout cas il est toujours là quand elle a besoin de se changer les idées… Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir ton avis, donc n'hésite pas ;) Bisous !_

_Le titre viens d'une chanson (comme toujours) : « Radioactive » de Marina and the Diamonds. J'écoute en boucle tellement j'adore et elle m'a accompagné lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre :) _

_Voila ! _

_Lou._


End file.
